Brightheart's Rift
by ChocolateAndWriting
Summary: Brightheart and Cloudtail are closer than any two cats could be. But when horseplace cat Daisy comes to join ThunderClan, she gets in between the two warriors. Will the newly made rift cause them to drift apart? Will Brightheart be able to hold their relationship together? From Brightheart's POV during the New Prophecy series.
1. Chapter 1

Brightheart's Rift

Brightheart glanced up curiously as the patrol padded into the clearing. There was a new scent with them: the strong smell of Twolegs layered with musky horse-scent and dried grass. Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Squirrelflight were all carrying something that smelled of milk. Brightheart's mate, Cloudtail, was supporting a cream-colored she-cat as she stumbled on her paws. Brightheart pushed her half-eaten vole aside with interest. Kits?

Birchpaw darted up to Squirrelflight, dropping a ball of old moss onto the ground. "What have you got there?" he asked, nosing the kit, who let out a squeal of complaint. "Oh, wow! Whitepaw, come look at this!" he called.

Brightheart's daughter Whitepaw streaked out of the elder's den, carrying more moss. "Kits! Where did you get them?" she exclaimed, confirming Brightheart's suspicion. Whitepaw's fur was fluffed out with excitement. The two apprentices followed the patrol as they headed toward the nursery, at the other side of the camp. Brightheart stood up to stretch and watch them go. She glanced over to the rockfall beneath the Highledge and the leader's den, where a skittering of pebbles told her that Firestar was leaping down to the clearing. Even with only one eye left from that long-ago dog attack in the old forest, her hearing was excellent.

Firestar was indeed coming down from the Highledge, his ginger fur gleaming as he settled himself beside Brambleclaw and Sootfur. Cats were gathering in the center of the clearing, ears pricked.

Ferncloud appeared from the bracken at the entrance of the warrior's den and shook out her gray pelt. She stared, wide-eyed, when she saw the kits being carried by the patrol, before rushing over to them to take action. "Poor little scraps! Bring them into the nursery," she ordered. "Whitepaw, go fetch Cinderpelt. And Birchpaw," she turned to her own kit, "go tell Firestar."

Turning back to the she-cat, she asked, "Are you their mother? Don't worry, we'll look after you."

Brightheart heard the entire exchange from across the camp, but her attention was turned elsewhere when her littermate Thornclaw settled himself beside her on the hard-packed earth. "What's going on?" Brightheart hissed in his ear. Thornclaw twitched his tail in amusement.

"You're asking me? I just got here," he said, turning to peer in the direction of the nursery. "I should be asking you the same question."

Brightheart followed her brother's gaze as Sorreltail stuck her head into the nursery. _Sorreltail looks plumper than usual_ , Brightheart noticed. _Is she expecting kits?_

Cinderpelt limped out of her den and across the clearing with a mouthful of herbs. Their tangy scent stung Brightheart's nose even from here. She heard the clear exasperation in the gray she-cat's mew as Cinderpelt entered the nursery. "What's this, a Gathering? Out, out! Give us room to breathe in here!"

Cats began to file out of the den at the medicine cat's words. Several of the warriors gathered around Firestar, Cloudtail among them. Brightheart pulled herself to her paws and went to stand by her mate's side.

She got there just as Cloudtail spat something at Brambleclaw. Brightheart wrapped her tail around Cloudtail's shoulders and hushed him. He turned to glare at her.

"This isn't your fight," he growled, but affection glowed in his blue eyes, behind the anger. Brightheart rolled her eyes. _Toms could be complete mouse-brains sometimes._

"Leave it, Cloudtail," she mewed. "Don't pick a fight about everything."

"I do not!" he protested, his white pelt fluffed up in self-defense. Brightheart purred and leaned against him.

She faded in and out as the toms continued to talk. She noticed Cloudtail twist to glance over his shoulder toward the nursery a few times, worry making his ears twitch.

When Firestar leaped up the rockfall to his den, Brightheart turned to Cloudtail, grooming her ginger-patched fur. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked, flicking his ears with her tail fondly.

"Well . . ." Cloudtail seemed distracted. Brightheart padded around to stand directly in front of him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, frustrated when he glanced at the nursery again, away from her.

"Yes, I am . . ." Another glance at the nursery. Cinderpelt was padding out of the bramble den with Sorreltail. "Maybe another time, Brightheart. I'm going to go check on Daisy." He turned and trotted away across the camp. Brightheart noticed his paws were light with . . . what? Excitement? Eagerness at seeing Daisy again?

That was the first sign of the rift.


	2. Chapter 2

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 2

Brightheart was worried when she saw Cloudtail press himself against the new she-cat. The newcomer was curled up in the entrance to the den, with one eye fixed on the cats grouped around Firestar and the other on her sleeping kits. She purred and flicked Cloudtail's ear, and Brightheart bristled slightly at their closeness, then tried to relax. Cloudtail was only helping the she-cat. Right?

Right?

Brightheart hurried up to them, leaning against Cloudtail. She thought the sign couldn't be more obvious, but Cloudtail continued to lick the she-cat's ears. "Don't worry, Daisy," he murmured. "You'll settle in here soon enough." So, the cat had a name now. Brightheart cleared her throat.

"Do you need any help with the kits?" she asked. Cloudtail turned to look at her, and so did Daisy. At the same time, they mewed, "They're sleeping," and then Daisy's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"What happened to your face?" Daisy shrank away, ears flattened. Brightheart took a step back, curling up a little inside. In truth, she forgot about her face and her scars, and the Clan was used to her now. But Daisy was new; she had never seen Brightheart before. So, while it made sense that she was horrified, it still hurt Brightheart to see someone so frightened of her. It hurt her even more when Cloudtail touched his muzzle to her flank to comfort her. Brightheart backed away even more, embarrassed.

"I was attacked by dogs." Brightheart turned the ruined side of her face away from the horseplace cat. Now thinking that helping Cloudtail and Daisy with the kits was a bad idea, she turned and walked away, and the two cats with their matching pale pelts entered the nursery alone.

Brightheart stepped into the cool gloom of the warriors' den, careful not to snag her ginger-and-white fur on the brambles around the entrance. She padded to the back of the empty den, settling into her nest. The moss that was usually comforting and soft was stiff and prickly, and Brightheart shifted uncomfortably in place. Alone with her thoughts, she sank into a quiet despair, a gray storm cloud hovering over her nest. Did Cloudtail like Daisy? It was too early to tell, but they seemed rather fond of each other … surely not. But Cloudtail was ignoring her to help Daisy, and … Brightheart felt her heart sink. She was so tired of all this uncertainty, and she curled up and tucked her tail over her nose to try to get some sleep.

She woke up to the chattering and meowing of cat voices, and stretched out in her nest. Brightheart felt well-rested from her long nap. She heaved herself to her paws and staggered to the entrance of the warriors' den. Several cats were gathered around Squirrelflight, whose ginger fur was fluffed up with excitement. _What's going on?_ Brightheart wondered. _What have I missed?_ She looked on as a patrol left through the thorn tunnel. Brightheart's daughter Whitepaw was gnawing halfheartedly on a vole. Brightheart plucked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settled down beside her.

"What's going on? I was sleeping," she explained when Whitepaw fixed her with a puzzled, where-have-you-been look. Whitepaw chewed her mouthful of prey and then swallowed and sighed.

"Squirrelflight met Tawnypelt, the ShadowClan cat who went to the sun-drown place, on the ShadowClan border. Tawnypelt was fighting with some kittypet whose nest is on ShadowClan territory, or something. I don't really know; I was bringing prey to Goldenflower and Longtail and Mousefur." Whitepaw paused to nod towards the elders' den in the secluded corner of the camp. "Squirrelflight took a patrol," she continued, "to go and help ShadowClan. ShadowClan can deal with their own problems!" Whitepaw fell into a grouchy silence.

Brightheart groomed her daughter's white pelt. "Why are you so sulky?" she asked, purring. Whitepaw grumbled.

"It's stupid," she muttered. "But Brackenfur got to go on patrol, and he didn't take me. I'm his apprentice! It's not fair." Whitepaw leaned against Brightheart in return. "I told you it's stupid. I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish," Brightheart promised her kit. Whitepaw closed her eyes sleepily, prompting Brightheart to say, "You look tired. Go get some sleep." Whitepaw stumbled to the apprentices' den behind a clump of ferns, nudged from behind by her mother.

"Oh, I forgot. You also missed Leafpool. She went to help Mothwing in RiverClan. Some medicine cat thing," mumbled Whitepaw. Brightheart nodded in reply, watching as Whitepaw settled in her nest. She felt happy when she saw the two nests, side by side at the edge of the den. Whitepaw had been the solitary apprentice for some time, but with Birchpaw to train and hunt and sleep with her now, she didn't seem to be as lonely anymore.

 _Maybe Cinderpelt will need some help because Leafpool isn't here_ , Brightheart hoped. She thought that sorting herbs and helping out would distract her easily from Cloudtail and Daisy.

After some time, and at a loss for anything else to do, Brightheart headed for the medicine den, a deep crack in the cliff wall. Bracken created a curtain over the entrance, which she pushed through into the shaded cave. Mossy beds dotted the sand surrounding a trickle of water that led to a small pool. Brightheart stood beside the pool, staring at her reflection in the smooth, unblemished water. She turned her head, and her face looked almost normal for a moment, with smooth, unbroken fur and a whole eye, glittering green, accompanied by a cluster of whiskers. Then she turned her head to the other side. Bare pink scars crisscrossed her face like pawprints crisscrossed the clearing, and her whiskers were almost entirely gone, torn away by clumsy claws from long ago. And where her beautiful eye once was, only a dark, empty void remained. Brightheart could understand why Daisy was afraid.

Angry, Brightheart unsheathed her claws and slashed them across the still water. Droplets smattered her pelt, and ripples fluttered on the surface of the pool, distorting her reflection. Her image wavered, and somewhat satisfied, Brightheart turned away. "Cinderpelt?" she called out.

Cinderpelt limped from a cleft in the rock that Brightheart hadn't noticed before. She stopped when she spotted the other she-cat. "Brightheart!" she purred. "Haven't seen you here in a while. I suppose that's a good thing, though." Cinderpelt chuckled to herself. "Well, what do you need?"

Brightheart shuffled her paws, feeling like an apprentice suddenly. "I was wondering if I could help, with Leafpool being gone and all. Collecting herbs and such."

"Sure!" Cinderpelt exclaimed. "That'd be great. Thank you." The two cats turned at a sudden sound from the entrance of the den. A gray tom dragged himself to a mossy bed close to them, groaning. "Rainwhisker! What's going on?" Cinderpelt asked.

"I have a thorn in my paw," Rainwhisker moaned. "It hurts!" Cinderpelt rolled her eyes at the big fuss the young tom was making. _Your first patient,_ she mouthed at Brightheart, turning to head to the back of the den. Brightheart padded over to Rainwhisker.

"Don't worry, it's just a thorn," Brightheart reassured him. "It'll be out in no time at all." The gray cat looked rather skeptical. Brightheart licked his pad to loosen the thorn in it, and then tugged on it slightly. Rainwhisker let out a squeak, and then looked embarrassed about it. "That's better," Brightheart mumbled. "I should be able to get it out now." She gripped it in her teeth and pulled it out. Rainwhisker licked his paw to stop the blood.

"Thanks, Brightheart," Rainwhisker said. He stood to leave.

Suddenly Brightheart heard a familiar meow. "Cinderpelt, I –" The sentence broke of with a jerk. Brightheart looked up at the cat standing in the entrance. Leafpool!

Cinderpelt came up to Brightheart without noticing Leafpool. "Here, take this borage to Mousefur for her fever." Brightheart looked apologetically at Leafpool as she brushed past her on the way out. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the medicine cats talking behind her. Would Leafpool be mad at her? She hoped not.

Brightheart saw the patrol with Squirrelflight in the lead come into the camp. She rushed to meet it, and then stopped short when she saw a fluffy white pelt among those returning. _Cloudtail._ She turned away quickly, but not after seeing Cloudtail walk away to the nursery. Brightheart bristled, before trying to relax. He was just telling the queens and kits about the adventure.

But Brightheart knew he was only there to see one specific cat.

Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while! School, ugh. Well, here you go.**

Brightheart sighed dejectedly and trudged over to the elder's den to deliever the borage to Mousefur. She couldn't seem to be able to get rid of Cloudtail and Daisy, wherever she went! She poked her head into the den. "Mousefur?" she called. The old brown she-cat looked up sleepily.

"Yes?" Mousefur rasped. "This better be good. I was in the middle of a nice dream." Brightheart dropped the borage at her feet. _Please, StarClan, don't let Mousefur claw my pelt off._ She had enough to deal with already.

"I brought some herbs for your fever," Brightheart explained, relaxing as the grouchy elder laid her head back on her paws.

"Took you long enough," Mousefur mumbled. Brightheart chewed up the borage and pushed it beneath the she-cat's nose. Mousefur lapped it up slowly before reclining back into her mossy nest, muttering a quick thanks. Brigthheart sniffed her feverish pelt once before exiting the den. She trotted across the clearing quickly, feeling more lighthearted when she didn't hear Cloudtail or Daisy. _They must be out in the forest._ Then her heart sank when she wondered if they were together, and her tail dragged on the hard-packed dirt as she entered the medicine den.

Cinderpelt looked up. "Leafpool's gone out to collect more borage. We'll need it. You can give Mousefur some more when she gets back." Brightheart dipped her head in reply. She padded over to where Cinderpelt sat, sorting old herbs from the new, and began to help. Cinderpelt glanced at the ginger and white she-cat with a grateful look.

The time passed quickly in silence, and soon enough Leafpool padded through the entrance of the den once more. Brightheart stood up quickly. Leafpool had a large bundle of borage grasped in her jaws.

"Borage!" Brightheart exclaimed. "Thanks, Leafpool. We have hardly any left, and Mousefur's fever isn't down yet." Leafpool set the borage down, and Brightheart grabbed a small bunch of the fuzzy leaves and exited the den. She heard Leafpool grumble behind her. Hopefully she wasn't mad . . .

She headed to the elders' den to give Mousefur the borage, then went back to the medicine den. On the way she spotted Cloudtail outside the nursery, and tried to keep going, but to no avail. She stopped beside Leafpool, who was watching also, and sighed at Cloudtail as he played with Daisy's kits.

"He's really good with them," Brightheart had to admit. She watched her mate with both jealousy and longing. "He'll be a fantastic mentor." He would be; she just wished he cared about her as much as he seemed to care about Daisy's kits right now. But the anger in her heart softened when she remembered Cloudtail's kindness. "He was so patient, so patient, when I was healing from the dog attack. He helped me become a warrior again," the she-cat added softly, mostly to herself.

Brightheart drifted off into her thoughts. She would always be in debt to Cloudtail, she supposed . . . but that didn't mean he was better than she was. That didn't mean she didn't exist, like he seemed to believe. Frustration made her pelt itch. He was _her_ mate, after all!

Brightheart jumped back to the present as Mousefur padded up to her. "I forgot to ask you, but can I have some poppy seeds? This fever hasn't done a thing for my sleep," the elder complained. Brightheart winced internally. Leafpool was standing right there! Why couldn't Mousefur have asked the _real_ medicine cat? Brightheart didn't really want to be in a bad spot with the young she-cat. She already was helping out a lot in the medicine den.

Not looking at Leafpool, Brightheart led Mousefur into the medicine cats' den. She spotted Cinderpelt eating a vole in the corner. "Cinderpelt? Mousefur here was wondering about poppy seeds, for her fever," Brightheart called softly. She didn't really want to interrupt the medicine cat.

"Of course," Cinderpelt replied. Brightheart thought she looked a little distracted, maybe even a little sad, but she couldn't be sure. She padded to the back of the den while the other two she-cats spoke, their voices fading to a gentle hum in the background. She continued her herb-sorting task, hoping to finish what she had started. The Gathering was happening in only a day, and Brightheart preferred to have a good stock in case leaders were making threats. The she-cat shook her head briskly. She sounded too much like a medicine cat. But she headed out into the forest to look for herbs anyway.

. . .

Brightheart dropped her two mice onto the fresh-kill pile and started towards the medicine den. Hunting with a patrol was a relief; she didn't have to be alone with her thoughts. She could chat and and act like not a thing was wrong, and for a while nothing was. But when she got back to camp, she had to turn away from the nursery and not think about Cloudtail and his attention to Daisy.

Brightheart froze when she heard squeaking coming from behind the brambles at the medicine den's entrance. She poked her head inside and stared at the mess. Herbs and berries were scattered across the den's floor. What . . . ? Brightheart blinked once, then twice.

Daisy's three kits, Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit, were wrestling in a heap of green herbs. Mousekit rolled away from his siblings, then sniffed at a berry and opened his mouth as if to eat it.

Fear made Brightheart stiffen. She rushed forward, shrieking "No!" and pulled Mousekit away by his scruff. His brother and sister whirled around, startled. Anger and fear for the kits collided in her mind as the ginger and white she-cat stormed out of the den and, around a mouthful of kit, hollered "Daisy! Daisy, where are you?"

Those mouse-brained kits could have gotten hurt! Cinderpelt and Leafpool didn't keep anything harmful in their supplies, thank StarClan, but the other cats didn't know that. Brightheart set Mousekit down as gently as she could muster. "Daisy! Come here!" Brightheart couldn't keep her exasperation from her voice this time. Suddenly, Daisy herself raced into camp, puffing slightly from running. Brightheart bristled when Cloudtail raced into camp right on her heels.

"What are you doing to my kits?" Daisy wailed. Brightheart's eyes narrowed in frustration. Her anger was fed by fear for the kits, but her frustration was all for Daisy. Couldn't she keep an eye on her kits, or at least ask some cat to help?

"Your kits were in Cinderpelt's den," growled Brightheart, scathingly. Mousekit let out a whimper at her angered tone, and the she-cat glared at the little scrap.

"Is that all that happened?" Daisy frowned back, her gaze fierce for her usually soft self. Brightheart spat.

" _Is that all_? They were messing with the herb supply! What happens in leaf-bare, when cats get sick and there is nothing to heal them?" Brightheart hissed, her disbelief at Daisy's ignorance reaching its peak. But her anger had faded slightly, all the steam gone. "They could have eaten something that would've hurt them." Turning to face the kits, she asked, "Did you eat anything?" The kits, now huddled at their mother's paws, shook their heads vigoriously, obviously still scared. Brightheart sighed.

"Well, next time you should be watching them," she meowed, annoyed at Daisy and at herself. She knew she shouldn't have let her anger get out of control like it did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Squirrelflight walk up beside Daisy and flexed her claws. She could fight her own battles, couldn't she? But she ignored Squirrelflight and looked again at the cream-colored she-cat.

"Go look at the mess they made," she scolded, starting to pad away. But then Cloudtail spoke up and her resentment was renewed.

"She was with me," the arrogant furball said, sticking his nose out and looking defensive.

"Well, that doesn't make it okay!" his mate growled. How dare he side with Daisy?

Indifferent to her spite, Cloudtail shrugged. "They're just kits, Brightheart. They don't know any better."

"They should!" Brightheart glowered, hissing. "Does it look like all that I'm here for is cleaning up after kits? No! I have better things to do, _Cloudtail_ ," she snarled his name, "that don't include catering to your new friend's kits!"

"I'm sorry, Brightheart, it won't happen again." Daisy looked nervous as she glanced from Brightheart to Cloudtail and back again. Her eyes glittered with uneasy concern, but Brightheart didn't give two mousetails right now. She stood nose to nose with Cloudtail, shoving her bared teeth into his face. His eyes burned back. Brightheart could practically feel their bond tearing and the two of them drifting apart, but she didn't care. All she felt was irritation.

Daisy hurried away, sweeping her kits along with her with her fluffy tail. Over her shoulder, Brightheart heard Mousekit's mew. "That ugly cat frightened me!"

Brightheart flinched. She was ugly, and worthless. Maybe Cloudtail deserved Daisy. The words pierced straight to her heart.

Then she lifted her muzzle and cursed herself for undermining her self-esteem. No, Cloudtail didn't deserve _her._ She stared into the white tom's blue eyes for a moment longer before whirling around and stomping into the warrior's den.

She didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 4

"Leafpool has disappeared." Firestar's tone was low and urgent, worried like any father's voice would be, as he spoke to Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, and Brightheart beneath the Highledge. Brightheart shuffled her paws, worried.

Cinderpelt sighed. "We had a quarrel, and . . . well, Leafpool ran off. She was meeting with Crowfeather, I think. After that . . ." The medicine cat trailed off. "It's my fault," she whispered and closed her eyes. Brightheart leaned against the older she-cat to comfort her.

Firestar exchanged a glance with his mate, Sandstorm. "Leafpool isn't one who makes rash decisions, like leaving her Clan, on a mere argument," the ginger tom mewed gently. "It's not you, Cinderpelt. She loves and looks up to you." Cinderpelt just sniffed in reply.

Suddenly, Brightheart smelled Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw returning to camp. The two cats had gone to WindClan to see if Leafpool was there, with Crowfeather. Brightheart had been surprised; Crowfeather? Of all cats? But Leafpool had seemed a little distant and distracted, lately, and so Brightheart could accept anything. She knew that her helping out Cinderpelt had affected Leafpool as well, and the ginger-and-white cat ducked her head, ashamed and worried about the young medicine cat.

Cinderpelt lifted her head, hopeful, when the two warriors got closer. But Brightheart heard the defeat in the heaviness of their pawsteps, Squirrelflight particularly. Leafpool was her sister, after all. Squirrelflight must have taken the loss harder than most.

A wave of guilt swept over Brightheart, and she stumbled in its wake. It was _her_ fault that Leafpool had left; she'd been taking too much of a medicine cat's role. Brightheart hadn't been trying to act like a medicine cat, but Leafpool obviously hadn't seen it that way.

She rushed toward the approaching warriors, filled with distress. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "It's my fault she left! I wasn't trying to take her place!" She blinked tears from her good eye, desperate. "Take me to WindClan, or wherever Leafpool is, so I can tell her that I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight shifted her paws awkwardly. "It wasn't you, I'm sure," she muttered, but as soon as she spoke, Brightheart knew that it was her fault. She'd been hoping for a little reassurance, just a little, but none had come. Before Squirrelflight could speak again, she shrank away and turned her scarred face away instinctively. Brightheart's paws pulled her to the medicine den, where she knew it was quiet, even as she was cursing herself for going there because that was the problem in the first place. Crouching miserably in a corner, Brightheart closed her eyes tight and curled her tail over her nose, letting out her sorrow for Leafpool, for Cloudtail, and for herself.

. . .

Brightheart tried to get back into the rhythm of things, and it worked okay. She offered to help Cinderpelt until Leafpool came back, and Cinderpelt just nodded. She had tried to comfort the older medicine cat, but it was nearly impossible to penentrate the wall of sadness and exhaustion that Cinderpelt had built around herself. So mostly, Brightheart brought her prey and left her alone with her thoughts. She always ended up feeling terrible about Leafpool, anyways.

Today, she headed reluctantly over to the nursery to check on Sorreltail again but stopped short when she heard Berrykit's high-pitched wail. She sighed and, pushing her exasperation out of sight, turned and padded toward the cream-colored kit.

"I've got a thorn in my paw!" Berrykit mewled, seeming to be more indignant than in pain. Brightheart crouched beside the little kit. She relaxed a little bit when he didn't flinch; by now the kits seemed to have gotten used to her scars.

"Let me see," she said gently. Berrykit lifted his tiny paw and Brightheart rasped her tongue over his pad. Then she pulled the thorn out carefully, with her teeth. "There," she mewed, spitting the rather tiny thorn out. "All better. Make sure you give it a good lick, though, okay?"

Berrykit beamed at her. "Thanks, Brightheart! You're the best medicine cat ever!" he exclaimed. Brightheart shook her head and sighed.

"No, I'm just a warrior," she said. "Leafpool and Cinderpelt are our medicine cats."

"Well, okay then," Berrykit squeaked, sounding doubtful. But he bounced away, just as happy as ever.

Squirrelflight padded up to Brightheart after Berrykit had gone. Brightheart wondered if the ginger she-cat had heard her comment about Leafpool. "Hey," Squirrelflight mewed. "Cinderpelt sent me. How's Sorreltail?"

Brightheart glanced over at the nursery. "Good as ever," she responded, recalling the last time she'd seen the expecting she-cat. "I was just going to check on her again. I know she's asleep, so she'll be okay for now. She's going to kit soon," Brightheart added, remembering how swollen Sorreltail's belly was. Squirrelflight nodded thoughtfully, then with a quick thanks she trotted quickly over to poke her head into the nursery. At the thought of the nursery, and Daisy, Brightheart's mood soured a bit, but it didn't affect her as much as it used to. She'd sort of . . . accepted it, by now. Not because she wanted to. But she accepted it all the same.

Brightheart made her way back to the medicine den. Sorreltail would be okay until Brightheart checked on her later. She settled down to the tedious job of sorting some newly collected feverfew with Cinderpelt, but before she got very far, the peace of camp was disturbed. A cat's wail and a thunderous growl made Brightheart's patched fur stand up on end. Alarmed, she stuck her head out of the den to see what was going on.

Her daughter, Whitepaw, was racing into camp and bristling with fear. Brightheart froze with terror - what could scare her daughter so much? - and was about to call out to her when she heard a yowl. "Badger!" It took Brightheart a moment to register the word.

Badger.


	5. Chapter 5

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 5

 **A/N: Two chapters, only a day apart! Aren't you guys so proud of me for not procrastinating today? ;)**

Badgers! Brightheart charged into the clearing, snarling, and her Clanmates raced from other parts of the camp. She could hear Cinderpelt hot on her tail, growling. Brightheart yowled a battle cry as a massive badger forced its way through the thorn barrier and into the camp, followed by another.

Immediately, Brightheart changed direction and ran to the nursery. Even if it was Daisy, they had to protect the kits! Behind her, as she ducked into the bramble den, badgers poured into camp. "Sorreltail!" she gasped, trying to focus with her one eye. "We have to get you out!"

Daisy was wailing, distracting Brightheart. "We'll all be killed!" the she-cat whimpered. Brightheart curled her lip, irritated, and groaned.

"Come on," she ordered. "You have to help get your kits out." Suddenly, Brightheart was startled by Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and of course, _Cloudtail_ , cramming themselves into the nursery. But they could help carry Daisy's kits! Brightheart bundled the kits toward them, ignoring Daisy's cry of protest, and snapped, "Grab a kit! We have to get them out!" But how could they? The camp entrance was blocked. Brightheart's heart sank when she realized that there was no escape.

Either way, they were too vulnerable even inside the den. The had to get to Firestar's den on the Highledge, maybe. But Squirrelflight spoke up. "I know a way. Out of camp." Brightheart nodded to the younger warrior.

"Lead the way," the ginger and white warrior mewed as Cloudtail and Brambleclaw each grabbed a kit. Squirrelflight crept out into the clearing, cautious, followed by an almost hysterical Daisy. Brightheart scooped Daisy's third kit toward her and turned to help Sorreltail. "Sorreltail - "

She broke off midsentence. Sorreltail was gasping, hissing in pain. "The kits!" the young queen spat, clenching her teeth. "They're coming." Sorreltail slumped over in her nest, panting, and Brightheart's pelt sparked with fear for the she-cat. _Why do her kits have to come now? Of all times!_ Then Brightheart heard Squirrelflight's call from outside. "Hurry!"

Brightheart turned and stuck her head out of the nursery. "Get Cinderpelt. Sorreltail's kits are coming. Now!"

Squirrelflight, after a moment of stunned hesitation, waved her tail at Brackenfur, Sorreltail's mate."Get Cinderpelt," she yowled at the tom, who was chasing a badger away. "The kits are coming!" Brackenfur's eyes flashed with fear before he turned and pelted across the clearing.

Brightheart snatched up Daisy's last kit, Mousekit, who was shivering against her. She then joined the cats outside, flicking her ears with worry. She didn't want to leave Sorreltail, but she had to. Cinderpelt would be there soon. So the she-cat cautiously followed Bramableclaw around the trampled edge of the clearing, keeping her one eye fixed on his tabby tail while trying not to drop Mousekit.

Brightheart caught a glimpse of her brother, Thornclaw, in the midst of the battle. Silently urging him on, she watched as he slashed his claws through thick badger fur, leaving a spray of blood behind. The badger he was attacking roared and whirled around, but Thornclaw darted away and out of sight. Brightheart turned back to her task, on her guard. She wouldn't be able to fight holding a kit, not the way Thornclaw had had to.

They passed the elders' den and the warriors' den, on the outside of the turmoil. Sandstorm and Firestar raced past, followed by Ashfur and Spiderleg. At last, they reached one of the crumbling cliff walls that was surrounded at the base by sheltering brambles. Squirrelflight took Berrykit from Brambleclaw and wriggled through the briars to the cliff. Brightheart watched, nervous, as the younger warrior dug her claws into tufts of grass, following a jagged path up the side. Pebbles skittered from Squirrelflight's paws, and Brightheart flinched. Cloudtail began to follow with Hazelkit, and Brightheart padded after him with Daisy right behind her. The ginger and white she-cat dug her claws into the hard packed earth and stone and tried not to let her paws slip.

At the top, Brightheart set Mousekit down beside his littermates. Cloudtail turned to her as she approached.

"Stay here, with Daisy," he said. "Help her with the kits, okay, Brightheart?"

Brightheart, was had been peering over the cliff's edge to watch the battle, swung around to growl at her mate. " _You're_ injured. Why don't _you_ stay here?" she snapped, her anxiety turning to anger as she saw the tom's blood staining his white fur. Despite how irritating Cloudtail was right now, she couldn't help worrying about him. But Cloudtail just glared in reply. Brightheart lifted her chin. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm going back to fight."

Squirrelflight turned around and spat at the two of them. "Stop quarreling! Both of you have to fight. Daisy will just have to deal with it." At the other cat's words, Brightheart glared at Cloudtail, then plunged down the cliff haphazardly, back into the fray.

She sliced at one badger, then another as she raced past. Spotting Dustpelt in the corner of her eye, who was being forced back by a huge female badger, she turned on her heel and rushed to help. She crouched and bounded onto the badger's back, her claws tearing at the stripes of black and white pelt. Clambering clumsily across the she-badger's shoulders, she lashed out toward its eyes. The badger roared and shook her off. Brightheart slammed hard into the ground, the breath knocked out of her as she blinked away stars. For a moment she stayed still, winded.

But ever persistent, she stumbled up again and stood beside Dustpelt. The two of them clawed at the badger, side-by-side, and Brightheart caught its broad flank as it lumbered around to face them. With a growl, the massive creature swiped a paw at the warrior's head. But Brightheart ducked and Dustpelt sank his teeth into the badger's leg until the animal screeched loud enough to make Brightheart's more sensitive ears ring. Dustpelt seemed to have the situation under control now, so she backed away and glanced around the ThunderClan camp to see where she could help.

There, over by the apprentice's den, was Cloudtail. Brightheart's mate was fighting a badger one-on-one, but he was weakening from blood loss. Brightheart charged furiously into the fight.

She raked her claws, now stained with badger blood, upward as she rolled under the badger's belly, feeling satisfaction when they met flesh and the badger snarled in pain. Cloudtail matched her moves step for step, their fighting in sync as though they were one. The two mates had been training together ever since Brightheart's accident and as a fighting partnership, they were an powerful force.

Soon enough, the badger was stumbling backwards, hissing in defeat. Triumphant, Brightheart lashed her tail and Cloudtail yowled after the attacker's retreating backside. "And don't even think about coming back!" The tom turned to Brightheart and they shared an exhausted, proud glance. For a moment, Brightheart felt like everything in between them was healed again; her heart swelled with love and hope. Maybe they could be okay again.

But then Cloudtail collapsed, and the moment was gone. Brightheart moved quickly to support his shoulder before he could hit the ground. The fear and anger from the fight rushed back in, and the happy feeling was gone.

The clearing was devoid of badgers now, and only tired, hurting cats remained. Well, just one was left, but it was speaking and didn't seem hostile. Brightheart shook her head, wondering if she was hallucinating, and ignored the solitary badger.

Suddenly, Cloudtail croaked out, "Where's Daisy?" Brightheart felt momentarily disgusted. They had been so close again for a moment, and now Cloudtail was thinking about Daisy?

Brightheart barely restrained herself from wrinkling her nose and moved away from the blood-matted white warrior. Cloudtail staggered toward the nursery, then changed direction to head toward the cliff, and Brightheart glared at his back as he moved away, then whipped around with a sniff.

There was mourning and rebuilding the dens to be done, and of course, Brightheart would help. But she wished that Cloudtail could be by her side, once again.

The way it used to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 6

 **A/N: Yikes, it's been a while. Oops. Sorry for the delay, but I promise that I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of the summer. I SWEAR BY CLOUDTAIL'S IGNORANCE!** **:P**

"Brightheart!"

Brightheart heard her name being called. She blinked the blood from her eye and looked around for the voice. She had to concentrate on the present now, not Cloudtail.

"Brightheart!" The ginger and white she-cat realized it was Leafpool who was calling to her. _Leafpool? When did she get back?_ Leafpool had been missing for the past several sunrises, and every cat in the Clan had been worried for her. _I guess she'd back, now_. Confused, but too exhausted from the battle to question it, Brightheart plodded over to stand with the younger medicine cat.

"I need your skills to help with injuries," Leafpool said briskly. Brightheart blinked at her, perplexed.

"But I . . . are you sure?" Brightheart asked, before taking a deep breath. Now was as good a time as ever to say something, and the apology on the tip of Brightheart's tongue wouldn't hurt as much anymore.

"Leafpool, I . . ." the she-cat started, then cleared her throat. "I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you leave the Clan by helping out as a medicine cat; I thought . . . I thought I was helping and that it would be a good thing. I never meant for you to think that I was taking your place. I just, I've been feeling so _lost_ recently, and I didn't know what to do. I know that's no excuse. But I'm no medicine cat, and I'm sorry, Leafpool."

Brightheart's eye stung, but her heart felt as light as a newleaf breeze, saying it. Getting it all out. But she still was anxious as she waited for Leafpool's reply.

But the young she-cat's eyes were gentle. "The past is behind us, so let us forgive and forget," she murmured. "But thank you, Brightheart. That means a lot to me." Leafpool sounded older, more solemn, with those words and Brightheart studied her closer. But the moment was gone, and Leafpool continued. "And now, let us tend to our Clanmates." The medicine cat trotted off quickly to the half-trampled medicine den, only the weight of her pawsteps betraying her exhaustion, and another emotion. Grief, perhaps? Brightheart followed Leafpool to her den, worried.

Leafpool was already bustling about when Brightheart entered the den, dividing herbs into bundles. "Here," she said, pushing a pile of leaves toward Brightheart. "Help me organize that, please. I need to go see to Sorreltail." Brightheart, who had crouched by the leaf pile, now stood.

"I can come too, if you need anything," the ginger and white warrior said. She'd been hoping to check on Sorreltail after the battle, and now she had the chance. Leafpool nodded and picked up a clump of borage leaves in her jaws. The two cats then padded across the clearing to the nursery.

Suddenly, a thought struck Brightheart. "Where's Cinderpelt?" she asked.

Leafpool sighed, a long sigh that was heavy with the burdens of a much older cat. "Cinderpelt is dead," Leafpool forced out. Brightheart stared at her, disbelieving.

"Oh, Leafpool," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Brightheart pressed her nose to Leafpool's tabby fur. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Leafpool shrugged. "Just keep helping me treat injuries and the like," she said, and her voice trembled slightly. Brightheart nodded, then they kept walking in silence until they stopped at the entrance to the nursery.

Leafpool began speaking with Brambleclaw and several others who had congregated at that end of the clearing. Brightheart, standing at the nursery entrance, wasn't listening. All she could hear was white noise, a quiet thunder in her ears, as she gazed at Brackenfur and Sorreltail with their four tiny kits curled in the nest between them. She and Cloudtail used to be like that, with Whitepaw . . .

Brightheart's eye shifted from the new family to the heap of gray fur beyond them. _Cinderpelt._ Brightheart's heart ached for Cinderpelt, and for Leafpool, who was now alone in her role as medicine cat. And it hurt for all of the Clans, because now one less kind, wise cat lived among them.

Brightheart was jerked from her mournful thoughts at the sound of Leafpool's voice. "Brightheart, can you get some marigold for Birchpaw's wounds? Then help cats get to my den for treatment. And tell me about any serious injuries, okay?"

Brightheart nodded, before walking away. She liked taking orders, in a way. It made her feel important that she had a job to do, and now it made her forget about that mouse-brain Cloudtail.

She could scent Birchpaw in the nearby apprentices' den. She poked her head through the entrance and saw Birchpaw lying there, sprawled out across his nest. His mother, Ferncloud, was crouched beside him, frantically cleaning his wounds and grooming his mussed fur.

Faintly, Brightheart heard her whisper, "I can't have you die too!" before the warrior stepped inside the den and announced herself.

"Hey, Ferncloud," she mewed gently. "I need to take Birchpaw to the medicine den -"

Ferncloud cut her off before she'd finished speaking, the queen's words woven with desperation. "Tell me he'll be okay, Brightheart, please! I - he - he's the last of his littermates, and I can't, I can't . . ." Ferncloud coughed to cover up a small sob. Brightheart rested her tail lightly on her Clanmate's flank, then bent down to assess Birchpaw's injuries.

"He's got some nasty scratches, and he'll need a few days to rest and recuperate, but soon he'll be as good as new," Brightheart assured the she-cat. Ferncloud took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"I'm sorry about that. Just . . . thank you, Brightheart," she said. Brightheart nodded kindly. She had no idea of what it was like, losing a kit; or three the way Ferncloud had. But she did know how devastating it would be for that to happen to any cat. It would hurt her daughter Whitepaw too, for the two apprentices were very close, being the only 'paws in the Clan now and additionally being only kits with no littermates to speak of.

"Anytime," Brightheart said. "Now," she added, more briskly, "we must get Birchpaw to Leafpool's den. Can you help?" Together, both cats lifted the apprentice up and propped their shoulders under his to support him. Then, as slowly as snails, they crossed the clearing and ducked into the herb-scented medicine den. Brightheart settled Birchpaw in a nest and after making sure that he was comfortable and that Ferncloud was satisfied, she turned to the calmed-down queen.

"You'd better go find Dustpelt; Birchpaw will be fine," she mewed. With a nod, Ferncloud hurried off to look for her mate, and so the ginger-patched she-cat turned to her newest patient.

Brightheart frowned, her brow holding a slight furrow in her concentration. Birchpaw did have some serious cuts, but nothing that couldn't be healed by rest and a marigold poultice. She fixed up the unconscious tom's wounds, plastering on the tangy leaf goop and securing it to his brown fur with a pawful of cobwebs. After all that, he still slept on, and so Brightheart quietly cleaned up the rest of the medicine den and left him to his much-needed nap. She decided to head back to the nursery, where Leafpool might have some more things for her to do.

She got there just in time – _Thanks a lot, StarClan,_ Brightheart thought – to hear Cloudtail's protesting voice. "But Daisy, you can't leave now! You belong here!" Brightheart couldn't hold back the satisfaction in her heart that Daisy might be leaving, linked paw-in-paw to the annoyance that seethed there as well. _Why can't Cloudtail mind his own business and let that beetle-brained she-cat leave?_ Brightheart curled her claws out as she stood in the shadow of the nursery, listening to the quarrel within. What would Daisy say?

"My kits could have _died_ , Cloudtail! They'll be safer at the horseplace with me and Smoky and Floss," the plump she-cat told him. "I have to leave."

Cloudtail was silent for a moment, and Brightheart could just imagine the snowy fur at his spine bristling. His scent carried the sourness of fear, and Brightheart curled her lip, knowing it was for Daisy. "But the Twolegs! They'll take away your kits! You can't go back."

Brightheart's tolerance of listening to this had reached its tipping point. She barged inside the nursery, pushing past Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, who were clearly listening in. Butting in, she snapped, "Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit are old enough to catch mice now. The Twolegs might not take them away, if they can be useful." While Brightheart felt gross siding with Daisy, she knew it would be better for both her and Cloudtail if the queen left ThunderClan. _Besides, queens know what's best for their kits, right?_

Cloudtail looked surprised when Brightheart spoke, then annoyed, as though she was interrupting something that was just between the two of them. _What is with him?_ Brightheart thought, fighting the urge to wrinkled her nose at him. Instead, she glared at her paws while Cloudtail and Daisy continued to speak, successfully managing to tune the pair out.

At last, Daisy sighed and corralled her three kits over to their shared nest. The litter was frolicking about their mother's paws, unaware that their futures were being decided. Clearly, the chat was over. Silently, Brightheart turned and padded out of the nursery. Her tail twitched in surprise when Cloudtail followed.

They stood quietly together, both watching Daisy soothe her kits and talk to them. After some time had passed, Brightheart murmured, "Daisy may be right, you know." She felt her mate's gaze rest on her, burning holes in her pelt with his blue eyes. Brightheart took a deep breath and continued, still looking away from him. "She's the mother. If she thinks her family will be safe at the horseplace, then let them leave." Cloudtail opened his mouth but before he could say a word Brightheart cut him off. "And you need to go see Leafpool. You'll need cobwebs for that claw you tore." She swiveled her head to fix him with her one green eye. The white tom held her gaze, before glancing at the nursery and starting to limp away. Before he was out of earshot, she heard him mumble, "Fine, fine, you're not Clan leader or something." Brightheart bit back a wasp-sting retort and frowned after him.

The ginger and white queen suddenly wished she were a kit again, carefree and happy. Longing ripped through her heart, leaving an ache for the past behind. If she were a kit again, Brightheart wouldn't be scarred and one-eyed. She wouldn't have to worry about Cloudtail, or Daisy. Swiftpaw would be alive, and ThunderClan would still have their home. There was much Brightheart regretted about growing up, moving on.

But she wouldn't have Whitepaw. She wouldn't have Cloudtail; despite him having his irritating times, she loved him. So very much. And she wouldn't have learned the lessons she had gotten from getting injured, and losing her friend, and being a mate and a mother.

 _Maybe I don't regret that much_ , Brightheart thought, watching Cloudtail pad away. _But it's so much more complicated, now. What do I do?_


	7. Chapter 7

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 7

 **A/N: Okay, might not be done by summer's end . . . sorry peeps. I am a busy (lazy and procrastinating) person. Will get in at least one more chapter though. Hopefully.**

Brightheart shook her head, as though that would clear away her thoughts. She had to focus on helping Leafpool. She had work to do. But first; a meal. It was steadily darkening out, and a thin shard of silver moon hung over the forest, among the glitter of stars. It had been early evening when the badgers attacked, and it was getting late now. Brightheart yawned and stretched, flicking her ginger tail.

The warrior trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. There were only a few pieces of prey in the shadows, and all of them had been trodden on or scuffed up in the fight with the badgers. Brightheart picked up a rather squashed shrew in her jaws and settled down at the edge of the camp to eat. Suddenly, she heard pawsteps and felt a cat's presence beside her.

"Whitepaw," she purred, recognizing her daughter's scent immediately. She turned and curled her tail around the little white-furred she-cat. "You hungry? Do you want some?" Brightheart nudged the shrew towards Whitepaw, but the apprentice protested.

"I'm not hungry. I ate earlier," Whitepaw mewed. "And there isn't much meat on that shrew, anyways. You should have it." But Brightheart saw the way her daughter's eyes flicked back to the scrappy rodent, and she purred. She could read Whitepaw like prey tracks in the snow.

"Have some," she said firmly, leaving no room for negotiation. Whitepaw sighed, but her eyes brightened and she took a big mouthful. Brightheart nibbled on a piece of her own, eyeing her kit. "You've seen Leafpool for your wounds, right?" she asked, her question muffled by a mouthful of bristly shrew fur. Whitepaw nodded. Mother and kit chewed and swallowed until the shrew was gone, and then Brightheart stood.

"I have to go and help Leafpool," she told Whitepaw, rasping her tongue across the patch of pale fur between Whitepaw's ears. "You should rest. It's nearly night." Whitepaw nodded and a much more satisfied Brightheart trotted over to the medicine den. Hopefully most cats had gotten their injuries treated and the den would be the quiet refuge Brightheart always thought it to be.

Brightheart settled herself in the back of the dimly lit den, just inside the cleft of rock that held most of the herbs, and began to clear up the greenery strewn everywhere. The queen knew that normally Leafpool wouldn't be so messy, but she was stressed and Brightheart didn't mind helping out the poor she-cat, who was grieving for Cinderpelt. Brightheart figured she make herself useful afterwards by taking something to Brackenfur. She scraped up a few of the leaves to make a small bundle and got to her paws, pausing momentarily when she heard voices from the front of the den, hidden by the bramble curtain. Poking her head into the other part of the medicine den, she looked around to see who it was.

It was Brambleclaw; his scent had been masked by the tangy scent of marigold and horsetail and poppy seeds. "Hi, Brambleclaw," Brightheart greeted him, her words awkward due to her mouthful of leaves. She bent down quickly to sniff the sleeping Birchpaw and Rainwhisker, who had joined them afterward with a sprained leg. Both toms lay in mossy nests, resting from the toll the fight had taken on their bodies. Rainwhisker was awake, seeming to have been talking with Brambleclaw, and Brightheart eyed his leg. It seemed to be healing okay, but she'd warned the gray tom not to move too much or he'd hurt it more. He'd pull through, though. Birchpaw, too; he was quite a resilient little cat. Ferncloud would be happy about that.

"Hey, Brambleclaw," Brightheart said, addressing the younger warrior. "If you see Leafpool, can you tell her I'm taking something to Brackenfur over by the nursery? I would appreciate that."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Of course," was his reply. Brightheart nodded her thanks and promptly stepped into the busy ThunderClan camp. All able cats were bustling around helping repair camp walls and dens, and the ginger-and-white she-cat had to weave through the chaos to get to the nursery, where she spotted Brackenfur almost immediately. The golden-brown tom was meticulously patching a hole in the side of the thicket that served as the den, even as the light was near gone. Brightheart padded up to her brother and tapped him gently on the shoulder with her tail tip.

"Brackenfur, I need to redo the bandages on your wounds so they don't get infected," the queen prompted when Brackenfur looked from her to the marigold clutched in her jaws with confusion. "Can you take a break so I can do that?" Brightheart could see that Brackenfur was working on the den to distract himself from the kitting and Cinderpelt's death and the badger attack and everything else, but she had to keep him healthy. Brackenfur opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly slapped her tail across his muzzle to forestall him. "I know you're busy, but you're a father now, remember that. You need to stay strong for Sorreltail, and now your kits as well!" Her words gave him pause, and Brightheart refrained from rolling her eye. _At last_ , some common sense that got to him.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Brackenfur let out a slightly irritated huff and plopped down on his haunches. Brightheart nudged him fondly. He might be a bit stubborn at times, but he was more dependable than anyone she knew.

The queen crouched down and began meticulously peeling away the cobwebs that secured makeshift poultices over the warrior's wounds, keeping them in one piece so she could reuse them later. Once she'd hastily chewed up the marigold and smeared it on the badger claw marks dotting Brackenfur's pelt, she replaced the webs and stood. "Right, you're all set," she said. "Go patch that nursery!" The tabby tom stood up too and regarded the she-cat kindly.

"Thanks, Brightheart. Really," he mewed. Brackenfur was quiet for a heartbeat or two, then leaned toward her to murmur in her ear. "And I'm sorry about Cloudtail. He can be a mouse-brain, but I hope everything works out with him in the end." Brightheart stayed mute, nodding. It was what she had least expected from the tom . . . she jumped a little as Brackenfur turned away. Brightheart pivoted and walked slowly back to the medicine den, her body taking over while her thoughts drifted.

She knew that she and Cloudtail hadn't exactly been quarrelling in private, but was it so obvious that recently there had been other things than love between them? And how in the world had Brackenfur been alerted to their . . . dilemma? He was a busy senior warrior, with countless duties and an apprentice, and now a mate with a newborn litter. Did the whole of ThunderClan know?! StarClan, Brightheart hoped not.

The she-cat sighed and blinked several times to clear her head. She let all thoughts of Cloudtail and herself sink like silt through lakewater to settle at the bottom of her mind. Concentrating on him wasn't helping her be the best warrior, and Clanmate, and temporary medicine cat assistant that she could be. Whatever she was, though, Brightheart knew she had to stick in the present and not think too much about any of it all. She could dwell on it later.

So Brightheart focused on other things. She went around camp, assessing injuries and fixing poultices and often heading back to the medicine den to grab more cobwebs or a couple of thyme leaves. She put all her effort into helping, and it worked; she didn't think about anything except healing her Clanmates. At last, when Brightheart struggled to see by the faint moonlight, she decided sleep was in her best interest. Few cats were moving around camp now, although a group had formed in the clearing's center, mourners surrounding the bodies of Sootfur and Cinderpelt. Brightheart wanted to keep vigil for Cinderpelt, her sister from an older litter, but she figured that sleep was more important now, and she prayed that Cinderpelt would understand.

Brightheart ducked under a branch that hung across the half-squashed warriors' den and picked her way through sleeping Clanmates to her nest, which was in disarray, but looked as though some cat had attempted to fix it back up. The pile of moss and bracken smelled of Cloudtail, and as she lay down a smile crossed her face. He could be sweet at times, she supposed. Turning to look at him, she saw him curled up, fast asleep. He looked peaceful, happy. Brightheart faced him as she tucked her tail around her paws.

A tiny voice wormed its way through her mind. _What's he dreaming about? Daisy?_ Cloudtail smiled in his sleep just then, and Brightheart's happiness for him soured. She rolled over to face the den wall, closing her eyes sadly. Maybe Daisy would always bug her like this, even when she wasn't around. Brightheart wondered if anything would ever go back to how it once was, before.

She steadily faded into unconsciousness, welcoming sleep. It was dreamless, quiet, a place where Brightheart let go of her thoughts, her problems, herself, and drifted away through nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Brightheart's Rift Chapter 8

 **A/N: It's been a while, I know. Sorry. School is more rigorous this year, and I'm feeling a bit uninspired with this story. But I'm not quitting yet!**

When Brightheart awoke, she felt more relaxed than she had in a while, despite the day before being as hectic as it was. Besides, she had a plan for the day, to distract her from _everything else._

A day out in the forest, going herb-gathering. It was important to treat wounds and have enough supplies to do it well, and Brightheart would have a practically free day to boot. She could keep this calm feeling up out in the woods, and guarantee that her mind would be focused and not dwelling on the whole . . . Cloudtail business.

Maybe it was because Leafpool had forgiven her yesterday, or maybe because Daisy was really gone by now. Or perhaps she'd just slept really well last night, but whatever it was, Brightheart felt happy and that was what was important. She decided then to add good aspect to her day trip: Whitepaw. She'd ask her daughter to go with her and they could catch up on things, the way they used to back in the Old Forest. Whitepaw would tell her mother about her day as the evening set in, enthusiastically bounding around in a reenactment of what she had learned in training. Oftentimes Cloudtail would be there too, and they would be a happy family, a perfect threesome.

Brightheart stood and shook the moss from her fur with vigor, although her tail drooped at the memory. She missed those days, missed them with all her heart. She missed the Old Forest, she missed Cloudtail, she missed her old life. But she couldn't go back. _You can't go back to the past, only on to the future._ Brightheart knew that well. Life was far better here than it would have been back in the other territories, but Brightheart sometimes wondered about if the journeying cats had never left. What would life be like then?

Brightheart hissed softly, annoyed at herself as she gave her pelt a final shake and stepped out into the already cat-filled clearing. The she-cat pushed down the guilt she felt now for sleeping in; she had needed that extra rest. But enough of that. She had to go see if Whitepaw could go with her.

Not wanting to bother Brackenfur, who was Whitepaw's mentor but had taken a break due to his mate having just had his kits, Brightheart glanced around for another option. Her eye lingered on a dark tabby pelt. Brambleclaw! Yes, she could talk to him. He'd seemed to have taken over helping organize things, and now that Brightheart thought about it, he would probably make a good deputy, good as he was at asserting his authority. _That is, if Firestar ever decides to replace Graystripe._

Brightheart padded up to the young tom. "Brambleclaw." The tom pricked up his ears and turned toward his Clanmate at her voice.

"Oh, hi, Brightheart!" he exclaimed. "Are you still helping Leafpool with things?"

Brightheart nodded. "Yes, I am. Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Whitepaw for the day? I need a helper to go herb-gathering with, and I figured that since some of the other warriors were helping out with her training, I'd ask them. You."

Brambleclaw nodded, thoughtful. "I'm sure we can spare her," he meowed. "She should still be in the apprentices' den."

"Thanks!" Brightheart nodded to him and bounded away. She came to a halt in the opening of the apprentices' den. A white mound of fur was curled up in a nest at the center of the space, and Brightheart wondered sadly if Whitepaw was used to being the lone apprentice now. Birchpaw would have to stay with Leafpool a while longer to heal, and Whitepaw would be back to being alone in the otherwise empty den.

Brightheart's shoulders sagged, wishing she could help her daughter. She knew she couldn't, but maybe they could have some fun today on their little outing. The ginger-and-white warrior padded softly to her kit's side and stroked her light fur with a paw. "Whitepaw, wake up," she whispered. "We're going out. Herb-gathering."

The apprentice lifted her head and blinked slowly. "Herb . . .?" she yawned, sitting up and reaching out her forepaws in a luxurious scratch. Brightheart noticed several scratches lacing her daughter's pelt, but she exhaled softly when she saw they were shallow, and already healing.

Brightheart touched her nose to Whitepaw's side. "Come on, follow me," she said, trotting out of the den. She lifted her tail in greeting when she saw Leafpool beside the medicine den and went to meet her, Whitepaw awake and right on her paws. "Leafpool!" she called. The tabby pricked up her ears as she spotted Brightheart.

"Hey," the medicine cat said with a smile. "Do you need something?"

"I'm going out to collect more herbs, unless you need me here. Now would be the worst time to run out of supplies." Brightheart twitched her tail at the apprentice trailing her. "I'm having Whitepaw come too. Brambleclaw said it was okay."

"Alright," Leafpool agreed, nodding kindly at Whitepaw, whose fur had begun to prickle with apprehension at the idea of going out into the forest. Brightheart knew her daughter was thinking about the badgers. "We need marigold the most," Leafpool added. "You'll find some by WindClan's stream."

Brightheart flicked her ear in acknowledgement. "I know a spot as well," she assured the medicine cat, picturing it in her mind. "Good thing it's newleaf now."

"What's a good thing is that Cinderpelt taught you all this," Leafpool said softly, a grateful gleam in her amber eyes. "Thank you so much for everything you've done. Truly."

Brightheart ducked her head to hide her small smile of pride. "I'm glad to help, always. Now, let's get going, Whitepaw," she added, and then with a last glance at Leafpool, the two cats bounded from the camp.

. . .

The day had passed quickly. Brightheart began rolling the marigold leaves they'd collected by the stream into two bundles, one for each of them to carry. Whitepaw splashed about in the border stream's shallows on the ThunderClan side. She squealed in surprise when she nearly stepped on a tiny brown frog sitting in the mud, and Brightheart purred at her daughter's antics.

"Let's begin heading back to camp," she called out to Whitepaw. "We'll drop off what we have and then be done for the day."

Whitepaw paused her playing momentarily to shout back. "Okay!"

Brightheart padded over to the stream's edge and dipped a paw in, then flicked an arc of water at Whitepaw. The droplets shone in the golden sunlight as late afternoon turned to dusk, then glittered copper as they spattered against the apprentice's pelt. "Hey!" Whitepaw shrieked, whirling to face her foe, splashing at Brightheart in return. Her mother nimbly leaped away, laughing.

"Come on," Brightheart said. The sun was getting low on the horizon, and sunset was nearly here. Bloodred rays streaked through the long grass that grew from the stream to the tree line, and Brightheart squinted as she bent her head to pick up her herb bundle. They'd collected countless leaves today, and Brightheart couldn't help her feeling of pride. Her nose was clogged from spending the day among heady clumps of flame-colored flowers, and her tongue was nearly numb from carrying the bitter stems around, and her eye watered from the strong breezes that swept over from WindClan's moor. But she was happy, with Whitepaw, and Brightheart felt like she had more energy than she'd had in . . . a moon? Moons? She didn't even know. But she'd temporarily forgotten about the feeling of loss she'd felt so much of recently.

Brightheart poked her head through the reeds at the stream's edge to make sure that Whitepaw was following. Turning away, she ducked under a line of lacy bracken ferns and into the forest. The light was lavender under the trees, since the filling-in leaves blocked the sunset's rosy glow. Whitepaw's pawsteps filled the quiet and Brightheart slowed until her daughter caught up to her.

"So how are things with Brackenfur and your apprenticeship?" Brightheart asked around the herbs in her mouth. Although they'd chatted throughout the day, the she-cat felt that she didn't talk with Whitepaw as much as she would've liked to. Everything had just been so busy; ever since they'd journeyed to the lake from the Old Forest, Brightheart realized. They'd had to settle in to their new home, and Whitepaw had had training, and Brightheart had been helping Cinderpelt in the medicine den, and all of that took up their time. And so they hadn't had a decent conversation in a while.

Whitepaw only shrugged. "Fine, I guess," she said. Brightheart nodded, guessing that her kit was tired after a long day. Whitepaw usually chattered more than a bluejay.

"Well, unfortunately, you're back to being the only apprentice for a little while," Brightheart said, looking to fill the silence. "Birchpaw's injured. Whitepaw, who's training you now that Brackenfur is busy?"

Whitepaw didn't seem to have heard her question. She'd frozen in place, with paws of stone pinning her to the ground. Brightheart, a few steps ahead now, turned around. "Whitepaw?"

The pale-furred apprentice had an intensity in her green gaze that was strange to her daughter, but she'd seen it in others. It was almost . . . possessive? "Is Birchpaw going to be okay?" Whitepaw blurted out, pelt bristling slightly. Brightheart nodded, bewildered at her daughter's expression.

"He'll be confined to Leafpool's den for some time, but he'll be perfectly fine," Brightheart meowed, and when Whitepaw breathed a sigh of relief, something dawned on the warrior. _Oh_ . . . She looked slyly over at her kit with her one blue eye as they kept walking. "Do you like him?"

"Li – _what?!_ Like him?!" Whitepaw sputtered. "No – I –" Brightheart sighed and rolled her eye fondly.

"It's a natural feeling, Whitepaw. Don't be embarrassed. Nearly everyone feels it at some point; that's what your father and I feel for each other."

Brightheart's train of thought screeched to a halt as soon as the words left her tongue. A solitary question singled itself out, and Brightheart despised it, hating that it was there, but it was.

 _Was that even true anymore?_

And . . . _did they even feel the same way anymore? Had that spark between them . . . gone out?_

Brightheart felt like fighting, like tearing her claws into flesh and watching life bleed away under her paws. She felt like everything, and then suddenly nothing. She knew that she and Cloudtail were drifting apart a little, but she'd never thought something like this before. The thought left her shaking, like a winter tree's leaves shivering and trembling in the breeze until they fell. She'd never felt like this before.

Brightheart had always been deemed 'brave' and 'strong' after the dog attack and while she was healing. But now, she felt so far from being strong it wasn't even funny. She might've made amends with Leafpool and was spending time with her daughter, but she couldn't even hold together her relationship with Cloudtail. It was falling apart, and Brightheart didn't know what to do.

She wasn't _strong._ She was just helpless and afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Brightheart's Rift #9

 **A/N: It's been almost half a year and I am a terrible person! Officially! Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

Whitepaw hadn't seemed to notice her mother's inner turmoil and continued their conversation, chattering about anything and everything. Brightheart had to admit that she wasn't really listening anymore, instead focusing on where she put her paws among the forest undergrowth. It helped her concentrate on something else besides her love life. Brightheart gritted her teeth. _There she went again._ When the marigold leaves in her bundle started tearing from her fangs, she stopped and instead looked back to Whitepaw.

The two of them cut lithe, bright-colored figures against the grays and greens and browns of the evening woods. The long grass whispered around them as they passed along a narrow trail worn through ferns until the camp was before them. Brightheart followed Whitepaw through the trodden entrance into the clearing, where her Clanmates' voices echoed off the hollow's stone walls.

Heartbeats later, Brightheart was rolling their final leaf bundles to rest against the medicine den's back wall. With a final nod to Leafpool, who was sorting the last of their previous batch into the slowly growing store, Brightheart plopped down outside the den's bramble screen to wait for Whitepaw, who was apparently saying hi to Birchpaw.

When Whitepaw padded out, Brightheart walked with her to the apprentices' den and stood in the opening while her kit curled herself into a ball in her nest. The ThunderClan clearing was a dim gray now, and the shadows were even darker in the dens. Brightheart blinked a few times, realizing that she desperately needed rest. "Goodnight, Whitepaw," she whispered into the gloom.

"Goodnight, Brightheart!" the little she-cat meowed back, tucking her fluffy white tail over her nose. Brightheart purred and made her way to the warriors' den in the low light. Her excitement over the day was fading, leaving her tired and heavy-pawed. Another day gone. More confusing questions ahead. Brightheart felt her eye closing even as she laid down, sinking into dreams before her head had even rested on her paws.

She dreamed. She dreamed about the Old Forest, and her and Cloudtail. Running through the woods along the edge of the ravine, her gaze fixed on his snowy tail as he bounded ahead of her. Watching Cloudtail play with tiny Whitekit in the rain, his blue eyes shining with pride when he looked over and met her gaze, water streaming down his fur. Curling up into his soft side as night fell with the golden sunset fading above them. Memories swirled around her, and Brightheart felt a rush of sadness. Never again would that happen. It didn't matter if she and Cloudtail made up eventually. It would never be this way again. Brightheart fell asleep with her jaw clenched tight.

* * *

When Brightheart awoke the next morning, she couldn't remember any of her dreams. Her mouth was sore, too. Brightheart had yawned and stretched and eaten breakfast with little incident or interruption, feeling that refreshed feeling of waking up early. Brambleclaw had asked Brightheart if she wanted to go on the dawn patrol, but she declined. The she-cat had planned another excursion with Whitepaw instead, and she immediately headed to the apprentice's den to collect her. They spent all morning out in the forest, settling into a routine until the sun was nearing the peak of the blue sky. Warm, late-morning light heated Brightheart's fur as they headed back to camp later on, and upon reaching the camp entrance, Brightheart cast one longing look back at the forest.

 _What am I even doing?_ she wondered was glad to be back at camp, with her Clanmates, where she belonged. There was just something about the quiet woods, though; pristine and new and empty. A different adventure every time she stepped from camp, an escape from the cats she already knew well. The lake held far fewer memories than the forest, and while it was strange, it was almost like a clean slate.

Did that make her a bad Clanmate, she wondered? To want to leave the old and the homely behind and to prefer something free of her past? Brightheart liked her past, to be sure. But there were moments, painful moments, that she would've liked to forget. The dogs, the pain, and Swiftpaw . . . did that make her a bad friend? To want to forget even _that_?

Brightheart twitched an ear as if to brush away the thoughts like pesky flies. No one could fault her for wanting to forget that.

The warrior looked away from the beckoning rustles and whispers of the woods. She'd be back later, she promised herself, as she emerged from the thorn bushes. The hollow's sheer stone walls rose up around her, which still startled her every time she entered camp. She was still admittedly still used to the trees and ferns surrounding the old ThunderClan camp, with just a glimpse of the ravine through the foliage, the place where'd she'd grown up. The stone here was so cold, so enclosing and different. But it was meant to be protective, and that was what was important.

Brightheart didn't feel too comforted, though, especially when she spotted Daisy heading straight for her. Silky fur and annoying voice and all. Brightheart held back an irritated sigh. She knew she was being unreasonable, but everyone had some little thing that set them off. And apparently, Daisy was turning into that for Brightheart.

"Daisy," she said in a monotone, greeting the horseplace through a mouthful of herbs.

"Hi! Brightheart!" Daisy exclaimed, and Brightheart's pelt prickled at her over-the-top cheerful tone. "I can't find Leafpool, and I have a bellyache from eating something earlier. Could you help me out? I just don't know what it is! I don't remember eating anything that tasted odd and I don't feel super sick but I –"

"Okay, okay," Brightheart cut her off before she could keep going. "I'll help you." Daisy gazed at her with such helpless, innocent blue eyes that Brightheart just couldn't stay mad for so long. It wasn't really her fault anyway, right? It was Cloudtail's, for neglecting Brightheart. She just . . . _ugh_.

"I'll look around for Leafpool. Wait here," Brightheart told her, suppressing a sigh. The warrior turned and trotted off toward the medicine den; she had to go there anyway, and perhaps Leafpool had been going around camp checking wounds and would be back in the den for supplies. Had Daisy even looked around though? Leafpool surely wasn't too hard to find. She hadn't left the camp for days, borderline paranoid of being the only real medicine cat left. Had Daisy somehow missed her? It seemed unlikely.

 _Maybe she was hanging out with Cloudtail and didn't bother to look,_ Brightheart's traitorous mind whispered. She tried to shut it out but it wormed its way back to her. _No, no, she's just some oblivious horseplace cat,_ she reassured herself, but it sounded lame even to her. _It's okay. Everything's fine._

But she wasn't fine. Unless fine meant unhealthily jealous and overly clingy, which it did not. So no, she wasn't fine.

By now, Brightheart had half a mind to just leave Daisy hanging and not bother looking for Leafpool. But, while Brightheart was many things, she was not an unhelpful Clanmate. She'd already passed off most of the responsibility by not going to get Daisy some juniper or watermint for her bellyache herself, so she might as well finish this job. She had to go to the medicine den anyway to drop off marigold, so _technically_ – or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it – it was only one stop on the way. _Oh well._

Whitepaw was already in the den, having gotten back to camp ahead of her, and was sheepishly scraping a few leaves back into a messy pile. _I guess she didn't inherit any orderliness from me,_ Brightheart thought, tipping her head fondly. "Careful with the leaves, there. Not cut out to be a medicine cat?" she teased as her daughter scowled down at her herb-stained paws.

"Clearly not," came the sullen reply, and Brightheart purred loudly.

Brightheart set her own neat bundle down and glanced over Whitepaw's fluffy shoulder to spot Leafpool, who was crouching near to the mossy nests lining the hollow's stone wall. _Leafpool_ was _here, after all._ Brightheart suppressed a pang of annoyance for a certain horseplace cat.

The young tabby was speaking to Squirrelflight in hushed tones. Brightheart couldn't hear what they were saying, but she straightened up when Squirrelflight bounded past her and out of the den because she'd spotted Cloudtail. He'd been hidden behind the two she-cats in the back of the den, his white pelt sticky with green poultices. Brightheart couldn't help the automatic twinge of concern that made her fur prickle. He was her mate, after all.

The ginger-and-white warrior cleared her throat. "Leafpool, Daisy says she's got a bellyache and was wondering if you could help her."

Leafpool nodded, scraping their marigold harvest carefully into one big pile and then rolling it up to carry it back to the herb store. "She'll be needing watermint, then," Leafpool mumbled to herself through the greenery, and she returned carrying a cluster of leaves adorned with tiny purple flowers.

Cloudtail started to struggle to his paws, catching Brightheart's concerned eye, and she was about to go over and stand by his side when he spoke. "I can take that to Daisy, Leafpool, and get one more thing off your paws. You seem pretty busy."

A sour taste rose in Brightheart's mouth, and it wasn't the marigold's aftertaste. _How can he say that? Is Daisy so helpless and incapable that she can't do anything on her own?_ Sure, Brightheart had gone looking for Leafpool for her, who had in fact ben in the medicine den all along, but she didn't care. By now she was just beyond frustrated. She grimaced at her lack of self-control even as she failed to hold back the ugly words that choked her. Her mind went blank with pure anger. _This is SO_ STUPID _!_

"Really, Cloudtail? I don't see you being so keen on helping cats who actually _fought_. You know, in the battle that was hardly yesterday? Against the badgers? I guess your friend _Daisy_ can't do a single thing for herself!" Brightheart snarled. Before she could say any other highly regrettable things, she stormed out of the den.

The last thing she knew she should be doing was leaving and abandoning the problem instead of facing it, but she just couldn't go back. Then she'd have to apologize, and she didn't want to apologize for her feelings. She was angry, and when she was angry she got irrational, and when she got irrational it was best for her to have some alone time. The whole of ThunderClan didn't need any more unnecessary drama. Now, all the little thoughts that probably would have been more useful before her outburst came rushing back. _Why would you do that? Why would you let him get to you? Cloudtail is your mate, why are you being so mouse-brained, and why would you overreact like that!?_

Vaguely, Brightheart sensed Whitepaw following her out, and she sighed inwardly, hoping to let off a little steam. The last thing she wanted was to blow up at another of her Clanmates, and worst of all her daughter. That was definitely unacceptable.

Brightheart slowed down and turned, waiting for Whitepaw. Her daughter paused next to her and looked up with wide, worried eyes. _She looks so much like Cloudtail_ , Brightheart thought absently in that moment. Whitepaw's round face was the tiniest bit slimmer and her fur was sleeker, and she had the more awkward proportions that apprentices tended to have, but the only real difference was their eyes. Cloudtail's were a deep blue, like the peak of the sky in a cloudless summer, while Whitepaw's were narrower and the sunlit green of ThunderClan's old forest.

The apprentice shuffled her paws a little, startling Brightheart back to her, and then glanced up and met her mother's eyes. "Brightheart?" Her voice was small.

"Yes?"

"Are you . . . what's going on with you and Cloudtail?"

The question rattled her to the bone. Even her own daughter had noticed by now.

"Whitepaw . . ." Brightheart trailed off and let out a long breath. "Look, Whitepaw, honeybee . . ." Wow, Brightheart hadn't had to bring out the pet names in a long time. Not since she and Cloudtail had returned from being captured by Twolegs in the Old Forest. "I think maybe I just need time. I just think that . . . your father can be a handful, you know, but he's sweet and he loves us. You and me. Okay? All I need is a little break so I can adjust to our new situation here, away from the forest, and with Cinderpelt's death and all. You can understand, right? Nothing you should be worried about, okay?"

Whitepaw nodded, now staring firmly at her paws. "What about Daisy?"

Brightheart slowly closed her eye. _She noticed all of that too? Well, I guess we're not all that subtle, then._ "Daisy's just another part of the adjusting, Whitepaw. And if she wants to be a part of ThunderClan, well then . . . fine. That's fine. She's allowed to do that, and she's allowed to be friends with Cloudtail. He's only being friendly, and nothing's wrong with that. There is no "what about Daisy?" going on here."

That sounded less like Brightheart reassuring Whitepaw and more like Brightheart reassuring herself, but that wasn't what mattered here. Brightheart touched her tail-tip to her daughter's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, honeybee?"

Whitepaw nodded, still looking worried, but perhaps a little more cheered. "Okay. I'm glad you're still in love."

Brightheart plastered on the realest smile she could manage. "Of course! Of course. We love each other, and we both love you very much, Whitepaw. So much. That's the most important thing."

"Okay."

"Now, why don't you go and have some time for yourself? Maybe you can go and talk to Birchpaw or something?" Brightheart suggested, hoping that would distract the apprentice. "Have some fun."

Whitepaw perked up immediately at the mention of Birchpaw, which wasn't unexpected. "Okay!" she exclaimed, and bounded off with a bounce to her pawsteps, back the way they'd come. Brightheart purred halfheartedly, but on the inside her mind was whirling faster than a than a hummingbird's wings as she stood still in the center of camp.

Whitepaw had said that they were "in love". But what did that even mean to them, to be in love? And if you could fall in love, could you fall out of love, too? The very thought made Brightheart sick to her stomach, which didn't make any kind of sense because she'd hardly eaten anything in hours. Falling out of love couldn't happen, surely, or at least not to her and Cloudtail.

No way. They were mates. They were forever.

Brightheart needed a break. She was so tired, so tired of constantly this about her problems and the problems of the Clan. She had to stay strong, and ThunderClan had to stay strong, but it was so hard. So now, she swallowed down her concerns for the Clan and the emotion welling up in her throat and she walked slowly to the entrance to the hollow. The warrior paused for a second, but she didn't look back at her Clan or her daughter or any of them as she sprinted into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N #2: I don't really deserve a review as a reward for slacking off, but if you can please do!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brightheart's Rift #10

 **A/N: Ugh I meant to post this like a while ago, but here we are I guess.**

* * *

Brightheart struggled to breathe as she ran. This was a mistake, letting herself be alone in the forest with her thoughts. It would be better to surround herself with her loud, distracting Clan, wouldn't it? Brightheart slowed her paws until she came to a halt and turned around to begin the walk back to camp.

But if she was going to go on a little stroll, she may as well enjoy it.

And it was enjoyable; ThunderClan's woods were lovely. The tree branches arched high over Brightheart's head, their leaves making shadows shift over the forest floor. There were still signs of the badgers from several days ago everywhere, from the snapped branches on bushes to the huge claw slashes in the earth, but it was peaceful all the same. Brightheart paused to watch a single red ladybug crawl across a dewy leaf before continuing on. Birds chattered in the surrounding foliage, out of reach from the warrior's claws, and their songs filled the quiet air. Brightheart felt the swirling, confusing emotions inside of her seep away, and now she strode toward the ThunderClan camp with purpose.

She had to stop letting Cloudtail bother her. They had to stop clashing, like they had mere minutes ago in the medicine den, if not for themselves but for Whitepaw's sake. Shame washed over the one-eyed she-cat. She hadn't realized before how obvious it was that she and Cloudtail were going through some stuff and were subsequently acting like silly, petty kits. Now Whitepaw had noticed – young, innocent Whitepaw who had no experience whatsoever with romantic relationships and had been spending most of her time busy with apprentice duties anyway. And even with all of that, she knew exactly what was going on. Brightheart hadn't missed the faint sheen of skepticism in her kit's gaze. She knew her too well.

Brightheart swallowed back her guilt and resolved to be better. She was half of the problem, after all, and acting like a petty apprentice when she was a capable warrior would do absolutely nothing for the Clan.

ThunderClan needed to regroup and gain back its strength, and that was far more important than any of Brightheart's selfish issues. They needed her. More to the point, Leafpool needed her; there was still so much to be done and the young medicine cat couldn't carry all the weight. Someday she'd have to, sure, but now was not that day.

Brightheart made her decision. Until the Clan was back on its paws, she would let the little things slide. Cloudtail would have to wait to be put in his place, unfortunately. Brightheart felt a little better about the situation as she veered toward the camp entrance, twitching her ears and picking up the comforting noise of her Clanmates. The ginger and white warrior made a beeline for the medicine den as she entered the clearing. After poking her head in and thanking StarClan that Cloudtail wasn't still there, she cleared her throat awkwardly. Leafpool glanced up from her herbs in surprise.

"Sorry, I needed some air," Brightheart explained, finally relaxing. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

The next pawful of days went pretty smoothly. Brightheart helped Leafpool wherever she could and acknowledged Cloudtail only when she had to. She spent some time with Whitepaw and caught up with her brother Thornclaw as well, with whom she hadn't had a real conversation with since Daisy arrived about a moon ago. Brightheart hadn't realized that it'd been that long since the horseplace cat had come to ThunderClan, but it _was_ only a few days until the half moon so she figured it was true.

However, life couldn't go that smoothly for long. Of course one day Brightheart had to wake up to an unearthly screech. When she poked her head out of the warriors' den in a frenzy to see what was wrong, she felt like screeching herself. _Daisy._

Cloudtail shoved past her and rushed toward Daisy without even a little acknowledgement, but Brightheart held her tongue. _Not now._ The she-cat hustled after him and pricked her ears to listen to their conversation. Leafpool came up next to her. "What's going on?" the medicine cat hissed, barely audible over the horrendous wailing sound, but Brightheart merely shrugged.

"Dunno. I can't hear myself think."

Leafpool twitched her whiskers and gave her an undecipherable glance, but Brightheart figured it was more of a warning look than anything. The warrior hmphed in annoyance and tried to concentrate on Daisy's crying.

"My kit, my kit! He's gone!"

Cloudtail, once again glued to Daisy's side, shushed her gently. "It's okay. It's okay!" he said. "Berrykit's only a kit. He can't have gone far. When did you last see him?"

"Last night, I saw him last night, but I can't find him now! I don't think he's even in camp and I don't know what to do and–"

Cloudtail shushed her again. "We just have to be logical about this, Daisy, so let's maybe get a patrol together, and we can go out and search–"

"Alright, Daisy, let's stay calm," Brightheart butted in, figuring that nothing was going to get down if no cat stepped in, even though she didn't really want to be the one to do so. "You don't want to upset Sorreltail with all that noise, do you? We'll find Berrykit eventually."

Daisy sniffled, and Brightheart winced internally. _Maybe a little harsh . . . after all, her kit is missing._

Daisy blinked her tear-filled blue eyes. "But the badgers! What if one of them has _eaten_ him?!"

Brightheart rolled her eye, guilt gone in a flash. "The badgers haven't been around for days. I would know – I've been out in the forest every day. Berrykit shouldn't have wandered off in the first place, but we can follow his scent and find him. He hasn't been gone for too long, so it should be relatively fresh still."

Around Brightheart, cats were nodding and murmuring both their approval and condolences. Then there was a quick shuffling as the group cats moved to make space, and Firestar appeared before them, looking concerned. "What seems to be the issue?" he asked gently. To the rest of ThunderClan, he used a more commanding tone. "She's feeling stressed. Give her some space." Brightheart took several pawsteps back, but Cloudtail didn't move an inch. Brightheart huffed, but what had she been expecting? She wasn't really surprised.

Brambleclaw had begun to explain the situation to Firestar, and the ginger-furred leader nodded. At last, he turned back to the rest of the Clan. "Cloudtail, take a patrol of two or three cats–"

"No! I need him to stay with me! What if my other kits go missing too?" Daisy wrapped her tail around Cloudtail with a sob.

Brightheart snarled under her breath and turned toward the medicine den. A glance at the nursery, and the two tiny, scared faces of Daisy's remaining litter, told her that those kits were going absolutely nowhere. Surely Daisy could watch her kits herself? Or was she so _incompetent_ as a mother that she couldn't do even that without Cloudtail to lean on? How had her kits even survived this far?

Brightheart didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation or the putting-together of the patrol, instead opting to disappear into the quiet of the medicine den. Inside, Birchpaw was straining his ears to listen from his nest, and Brightheart offered him a shrug. "Berrykit is missing and a patrol is going to find him," she said snappishly, and Birchpaw nodded with wide eyes but didn't question her. Wise choice.

Leafpool appeared in the entrance. "Brightheart, help me gather herbs to make poultices," she said. "We should be prepared. If Berrykit comes back and he's injured, he'll need treatment."

Brightheart swallowed back her tail-lashing, suffocating anger and got to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Brightheart's Rift #11

* * *

The sun had barely moved across the sky when the patrol returned. Brightheart heard a commotion from the thorn tunnel and immediately hustled out to the clearing to see what was up. A gasp tore itself from her throat when she spotted Berrykit.

His creamy fur was matted with blood, and he looked thin and tiny as Brambleclaw and Stormfur carried him toward Leafpool's den. Brightheart felt like something was missing, and maybe it was her lone eye making a rare mistake, but Brightheart had a feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Daisy rushed out of the nursery with Brook hard on her paws, letting out an earsplitting shriek when she saw her blood-covered son. Brightheart sprinted back to the medicine den in time to see Squirrelflight rapidly explaining to Leafpool the details of what had happened. Brightheart only heard "fox trap" and "bleeding" and "urgent", and immediately headed for the herb store tucked away in the cliff.

"Wait, Brightheart," came Leafpool's voice behind her. The warrior she-cat turned to see her Clanmate's brow furrowed in worry. "I'll get the herbs. Can you make a nest by the front of my den for Berrykit?"

Brightheart nodded and rushed back the way she'd come toward the bramble screen, thoughts racing. There was moss pressing against the outside of the den's base to keep the cold from seeping in, but it was greenleaf now, and so Brightheart scraped some of it into a vague nest shape and lined it with ferns and other plants within her reach until it was soft and comfortable enough for a kit. And just in time, too, as Brambleclaw and Stormfur nosed their way past the bramble screen supporting Berrykit between them.

Leafpool squeezed by the them and gestured toward the newly-formed bed with a sweep of her tail. "Over here, Brightheart's made a nest for him. Lay him down now, gently! We don't want to make his wounds bleed any more than they have already."

Brightheart watched the two toms lower the tiny cat into the nest, tail lashing anxiously as she watched the poor scrap with concern. _Never mind that he's Daisy's kit now, I suppose; he's still a kit in need._ Brightheart reached out to stroke his ruffled kit-fluff once before she backed away to let Leafpool take charge of the situation and to give them space. Worry clouding her thoughts, she ducked out into the less crowded clearing. _He'll be okay,_ she told herself, although there had been a lot of blood. And his tail . . . _well, I guess that's what he's missing, then._ The ginger and white cat exhaled slowly to calm herself. Leafpool knew what she was doing.

Brightheart barely noticed Squirrelflight following her out and mumbling something about telling Firestar. Instead, her gaze was focused on Daisy and Cloudtail and a couple others, all standing in the center of camp. Daisy appeared to be sobbing into Cloudtail's fluffy pelt, and Brightheart's mate looked extremely uncomfortable as he stood there with a few sympathetic onlookers. For once, Brightheart couldn't even feel irritated with the horseplace queen; if something like that ever happened to Whitepaw . . . she'd be beyond devastated. She padded cautiously up to Daisy's side and gently rested her tail over the other she-cat's back, before whisking it away out of embarrassment when the other she-cat didn't appear to notice. Was she being too friendly? Or was she being callous and cold? Brightheart glanced up and exchanged a worried look with Cloudtail, who offered only an unhelpful shrug.

Brightheart awkwardly drew away from the group and made for the medicine den, not meeting any cat's eyes. Any warriors seemed to have cleared out by now, so perhaps she could be of more use. The queen ducked into the shade of the cliff's overhang and paused just outside the bramble screen to see Leafpool dressing Berrykit's wound. She didn't seem to need any help at the moment. Brightheart decided to check up on Birchpaw instead, who was nearly ready to leave his nest and go back to his apprentice duties. Afterwards, she spent the afternoon in the den among the herbs, determined to sort out her thoughts then and there.

* * *

It didn't work. Night fell fast upon them, and as Brightheart shifted restlessly in her nest, her mind was still whirling. Cloudtail was sleeping only a nest away, and the one-eyed she-cat shivered as she watched his pale pelt rise and fall with each breath. Her side felt freezing where she used to rest against him at night, and even though she'd moved away from him a while ago, she was especially chilly tonight. Brightheart was unsure if it was that and the itchy moss in her nest that wouldn't let her sleep, or her concern for Berrykit, or neither of those. Her confusion about Daisy had lasted all day and hadn't solved itself yet, so she assumed it was that. Obviously she was still angry and annoyed and perhaps, although she hadn't really admitted before, _jealous_ of the horseplace cat, but a tiny part of her felt sympathetic as well. Daisy was a queen and fellow mother like herself, simply afraid for her kit, and Brightheart found that reasonable enough. She couldn't fault Daisy for everything. But even with all that, her anger still held firm.

Brightheart snarled inwardly and rolled over so she couldn't see Cloudtail anymore, feeling cold and alone. Just because she felt bad for Berrykit didn't mean she had to feel bad for Daisy. Or did that make her a bad Clanmate? Did Daisy even count as her Clanmate? Brightheart didn't know anything anymore. Once upon a time she'd been sure of herself with every act. Those were simpler times . . . she hadn't second-guessed herself this much since her accident back in the Old Forest, and that had been _bad_. It made her heart hurt to have to compare the two. But here she was, just as unbalanced as she'd been so long ago.

* * *

Brightheart woke up early and lay awake in her nest until the sun rose, unable to fall back asleep in the gray pre-dawn chill. She hated whenever this happened. She awoke early after falling asleep late and then was tired all day after getting virtually no sleep. Subsequently, the day passed in a haze of exhaustion. Brightheart vaguely recalled going on a hunting patrol with Whitepaw and administering follow-up poultices to various Clanmates. She could also remember Leafpool calling her over after sunhigh and asking her to go and bury Berrykit's stub of detached tail outside of camp, saying that she'd given up on saving it. It was more of a nuisance and a risk of infection than a tail now, anyways.

Brightheart did as she was told with only a slight grimace. She marked the tiny grave with a flat stone and a flower so she could find it again, and after a moment of silence began to question why in StarClan's name she was still standing there mourning a tiny tail. Her lack of sleep was really getting to her now.

That night she got slightly better rest, and then the night after that was the half moon. After convincing an anxious Leafpool that she should go to the Moonpool and that Berrykit would be perfectly fine with Brightheart watching over him. After the uncertain medicine cat gave in and left camp while the moon began to rise, Brightheart curled up in a makeshift nest just inside the bramble screen. From here, she could keep an eye on the sleeping kitten. Resting her head on her paws, the one-eyed she-cat let out a sigh. The walk to the Moonpool was probably a refreshing hike. Brightheart told herself that when everything cleared up, she'd go on night walks more often. For now, though, it was the heady scent of herbs and the ThunderClan camp for her.

A night away from Cloudtail would do her some good, Brightheart told herself, but the medicine den wasn't looking to be the nice reprieve she'd been hoping for. Her rampant thoughts, now combined with the headachey aroma of too many herbs, kept her awake even more so than usual. _Stars, is it too much to ask for just a single night of rest?_ Apparently so. Brightheart shifted in her nest. So much for her own peaceful quiet time.

What was the use of a different sleeping arrangement? She was just as lonely as before.

Holding a grudge, or at least a steadfast irritation, against her mate for this long was so _tiring._ Brightheart missed the easier days more than ever. The ginger and white warrior curled up tighter and tucked her tail over her nose. _No use in wishing, though,_ she told herself. _It's not like you can go back. It doesn't work like that._ Even as Brightheart thought it, though, she wished with all her might that it did work that way. She'd give anything for the past, and for those good old times to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Brightheart's Rift #12

 **A/N: Have you ever had that sudden realization that summer is almost over, and you've been losing track of the days and weeks so it just hits you like a truck? I HAVE! And since my goal was to finish this story this summer, I kind of went into this panicked, feverish writing mode and I got an entire chapter done in like 45 minutes, which never happens. So anyways, this should be the second-to-last chapter if everything goes well. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the days crawled by, Brightheart found that she had less and less to do everyday. Every cat was healed from the badger attack or healed enough to not need regular check-ups, except for Ashfur and Berrykit, who was the only one left to tend to in the medicine den. Even Birchpaw had finally gone back to his den and his full apprentice duties, and Brightheart was happy that Whitepaw would have her denmate back. She saw them hanging out nearly every day, coming back from training or a hunting patrol together or just sitting in the clearing in a patch of sunshine.

The ginger and white she-cat had started patrolling more and more when she wasn't collecting herbs or otherwise helping Leafpool, and occasionally she got stuck with Cloudtail. It usually went pretty well, though. They seemed to have crossed some boundary and were more friendly, but more like Clanmates than they ever were as mates.

Brightheart wasn't sure how to feel about this. She'd been trying to build up enough courage to confront him about the deal with Daisy, but she also didn't want to disrupt what they had now. She told herself it was for Whitepaw, and she wanted to have a healthy relationship for her daughter, but that wasn't really it, was it? She was just a coward who still couldn't face her problems even after all this time had passed. She'd had so many chances to take action, and yet she'd done nothing.

Ignoring the issues was the easiest route to take, and since Brightheart didn't really know what else to do, that was how it had been.

She had bigger things to think about now, though; ThunderClan things. The scuffle with ShadowClan on the border had made them all wary. The alliances between the Clans during the Great Journey seemed to be officially over. And then there'd been the Gathering, and the building tension between all the Clans. Brightheart hadn't been there, as she'd been keeping an eye on Berrykit, but she'd heard all about it from various cats. _Strange prophecies in RiverClan, territory issues in ShadowClan, and clouds covering the full moon . . . seems like the other Clans need to figure themselves out._

As least there hadn't been any more aggression about the borders since then. Perhaps it was merely an empty threat.

Brightheart stepped into the medicine den with a mouthful of catmint, thoughts dissipating like mist over the lake. Leafpool nodded to her as she came in and Berrykit squeaked a cheerful "hi!" from his nest, and Brightheart mumbled a muffled greeting through the mouthwatering leaves before setting them down on the ground. Swiping her tongue around her jaws to catch the lingering sweet taste, Brightheart faced Leafpool, unsure how to start the conversation she wanted to have with her friend.

"Smells good," she said, nodding to the bundle of catmint. _Ugh. Might as well forget the sentence starters and get to it._ "Uh, Leafpool?"

The tabby looked up and met Brightheart's gaze. "Yes?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering. Is it okay if I go back to my usual warrior duties now? I mean, Berrykit is almost healed, and Ashfur is the only one left with injuries that need to be monitored. There's really not much for me to do anymore."

Leafpool looked taken aback at her words, and Brightheart shifted her paws nervously as she awaited her answer. After a moment, the medicine cat spoke.

"Yes, of course you can," Leafpool said with a smile, and the warrior breathed out a sigh. _Not sure why I was worried. I guess I thought Leafpool might take it the wrong way? But she's reasonable cat._

Brightheart smiled back. "Okay."

Leafpool dipped her head. "Thank you for all that you've done, and for helping me out while I found my paws. You're always welcome to come back and help, naturally."

Brightheart's tail twitched back and forth, both embarrassed by the praise and happy that everything had worked out. "Thank you, Leafpool. I've learned lots from both Cinderpelt and you." Leafpool looked surprised but proud, and Brightheart twitched her whiskers in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the den.

That had gone well. When she'd started out helping Cinderpelt, they hadn't had the best relationship, and so at least she and Leafpool had reconciled for real. Even if there was still Cloudtail and Daisy to deal with, that made her feel much better.

* * *

The feeling didn't last for too long, though. A few days later, Brightheart woke to a horrible screeching sound coming from the clearing. _An attack?!_ Brightheart shot out of her nest to see, along with several other warriors, but as she burst into the clearing she saw no invaders. Then she spotted Ferncloud.

The gray-furred queen was standing in front of the nursery, looking wide-eyed and panicky. Brightheart assumed that she was the source of the screeching. "Daisy's missing! I looked all around camp and she wasn't there, and her kits are gone too!"

Unsurprisingly, Cloudtail pushed past Brightheart to stand by Ferncloud's side and interrogate her. "Are you sure? What about the dirtplace? And her kits are gone too? What if she just went for a walk? Or –"

Sorreltail poked her head out of the nursery. "Her scent is cold, Cloudtail. No queen takes her kits out on a walk that long, and not that early, either. She must have left around dawn."

Cloudtail sputtered. "What? But she wouldn't just leave like that! She rarely leaves camp as it is!"

"That's true." Brightheart turned to see where the deep voice was coming from. _Firestar._ The growing cluster of cats parted to let their leader through, and Brightheart stepped back towards the shadows of the clearing. Firestar stood tall as he met Ferncloud's distressed gaze. "She must be leaving for good, then, to go back to the horseplace," he continued. "I've seen myself how unsure she's been about staying here since the battle with the badgers, and now after Berrykit's been injured . . . she wants her children to be safe. Surely that's understandable." Brightheart watched her mate give a hesitant nod, his fluffy white tail lashing.

"But, Firestar," Cloudtail began, "she's safer here than at the horseplace, right? The Twolegs want to take her kits! We should go look for her and convince her to come back!"

Firestar shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Cloudtail, but Daisy's made her choice, and we have to respect that." He turned and headed back toward the Highledge. "I'd better tell the Clan," he meowed, even though most of the Clan had already come out of their dens to see what was going on.

Brightheart didn't move, just watched Cloudtail with narrowed eyes. _Always so concerned about Daisy. Always so keen to be by her side. If I went missing, would he care like that?_ Ah, her treacherous mind asking all the questions she didn't want answers to. Even though she already had the answer to this one.

 _I don't think so._

Brightheart had been strong for so long, channeling that sadness into productivity, channeling that anger into helping her Clan, but now it was choking her until she could barely breathe. Tears welled up in the she-cat's lone eye, and she turned and ducked her face away before anyone could see. Quickly, she hurried across the clearing to Leafpool's den, the only quiet place she could think of. Pushing past the young medicine cat, who gave her a look of confusion and concern, she barreled toward the nearest corner of the den and curled up on the hard, bare ground, not caring anymore. _How can Cloudtail be like this? Why does he have to be so STUPID?_

Brightheart closed her eyes and finally let the angry tears fall. She'd been holding them back for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Brightheart's Rift #13

* * *

Brightheart didn't know how she'd managed to fall asleep after all that, but she must have because when she lifted her head from her uncomfortable curled-up position, the shadows were long across the floor of the den. But she felt a little better, so she must have really needed that nap.

Maybe all the exhaustion built up in her mind had finally become too much, and she'd crashed. Brightheart blinked her singular blue eye sleepily, glancing around. The sunlight slanting in was golden and hazy, blinding her.

When her vision cleared, the first cat she saw was Leafpool. The tabby seemed to be watching her from the corner of the den.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Brightheart sleepily rubbed a paw over her face before answering.

"I guess?"

Leafpool's brow was furrowed, and her eyes stayed on Brightheart. "Brightheart, what happened?"

The warrior groaned, the day's earlier events rushing back to her. "Cloudtail happened," she muttered, beginning to feel resentful. "He wants to go and bring Daisy back when _obviously_ she's chosen to stay away. And I know you're probably not the best cat to supply me with relationship advice, but I just don't know what to do!"

Surprisingly, Leafpool looked a little hurt, but her expression was so fleeting that Brightheart was sure she had imagined it. "No, you're right on that," Leafpool said with a chuckle that sounded a bit too forced. "I'm only a medicine cat. But I can give you some normal advice: you need to confront Cloudtail and talk to him. That's what good mates do, right? Share their feelings?"

Brightheart loosed a long sigh. _Share my feelings? If I'm being honest, that's the last thing I want to do._ But deep down, she knew Leafpool had a point and was probably right. "Are you sure?"

"I think it's the best thing to do. Cloudtail can be . . . stubborn. No disrespect to him, of course, but that's just how he is. You know this better than any cat." Brightheart nodded slowly and Leafpool continued. "So, sometimes, he needs a little push to open his mind or consider new ideas. Or, in your case, to open his eyes to see how he's been making you feel."

Brightheart opened her mouth to protest. "He's not making me–"

Leafpool clucked her tongue. "Enough mouse dung, Brightheart. I know what's been going on; he's been spending a little too much time with Daisy and not enough time with you. He's ignoring you and he's not giving you the things you need from him."

"I don't need anything from him!" the warrior sputtered. "I'm my own cat. I don't _depend_ on him."

"Yes, I know that, but he's your mate. He's not just any old cat. And it's not the same when you deserve more from him, when you deserve the love and respect of a mate and not just a Clanmate. I don't want to give you the old he's-not-treating-you-right speech, but it's true, isn't it?"

Brightheart wanted to defend Cloudtail, but she couldn't argue with that.

Leafpool twitched an ear, noting her silence. "Just talk to him! Be open and up front about it. Or at least talk to _some_ cat."

"Like who?"

"Like . . . Thornclaw! He's your brother. Confide in him."

"About _mates_?" Brightheart snorted. "I don't think Thornclaw is the best cat to talk to about that. He knows nothing about love."

Leafpool's whiskers twitched. "Okay, then. Ferncloud? She's got a mate who can be disagreeable sometimes. Not everything has been perfect between her and Dustpelt, surely. Love isn't always smooth sailing."

Brightheart frowned. "I dunno, Leafpool. She hides her relationship problems better than I do, if they even exist. She doesn't really know what I'm dealing with."

"Fine, fine. What about me? You can always talk to me. I'm your medicine cat and your friend. In fact, you're talking to me right now."

"I guess."

Leafpool sighed and tipped her head back, staring up at the roof of the den. Her eyes were focused on something far away, as though she could see past the stone walls of the hollow and up to the stars. "It doesn't matter who you talk to, Brightheart, but you need to talk to someone."

Brightheart felt a tingle of worry for the young cat. She almost looked like she was speaking to someone else, someone Brightheart couldn't see. "Why?"

"Don't keep those secrets. They will rot you from the inside out." The medicine cat's amber eyes were wistful, making Brightheart wonder if her words carried a deeper meaning than what Brightheart was getting. But with a blink it was gone.

Unsure of what to say, Brightheart murmured a hasty "thank you" and exited the den, leaving Leafpool to float away into her far-off thoughts while Brightheart pondered her next step.

* * *

Naturally, Cloudtail had already up and left on a search for that StarClan-forsaken horseplace cat by sunhigh. _Why can't he just forget about Daisy for half a heartbeat and keep his nose in his own business? Maybe she doesn't want to come back._ Brightheart chomped down a little too roughly on the mouse she was sharing with Whitepaw at the moment. Her daughter cast her an uneasy glance as miniscule bones splintered between the warrior's teeth. "You okay?"

Brightheart straightened up and tried to get her frustration under control. "Yes! Yes, of course I'm fine. I'm just . . . worried. About Daisy's kits. They're vulnerable out there in the woods." This technically wasn't a lie. Brightheart _was_ worried about those kits; after all, they'd never done anything to her. It was a legitimate excuse for her being so uptight.

Whitepaw hummed agreement through a mouthful of flesh, but it didn't seem like she was paying much attention with her gaze fixed on the opposite side of the clearing. Brightheart prodded at their prey's remains before standing up. "You go on and finish, honeybee. I'm full." Whitepaw nodded absentmindedly, and Brightheart watched her for a second before she turned and headed for the small gathering of cats at the base of the Highledge. Maybe there was a patrol she could go on, to take her mind off everything. Again.

The sun slowly crawled across the blue sky, but Brightheart focused on hunting as she stalked through the forest. By the time evening had come, and the sun was hovering just over the treetops, she'd managed to catch two squirrels and two mice. Sandstorm helped her carry the prey back to camp, and Brightheart made small talk as rivers of purple shadow stretched across the ground. When she finally collapsed into her nest in the warriors' den, it was nearly dark, and Brightheart was too tired from wandering all over the territory to eat even a quick meal. And even though the empty space of Cloudtail's nest felt like an abyss behind her, she fell asleep quickly, dreams overtaking her within minutes of closing her eye.

* * *

Morning came, and Cloudtail still hadn't returned. Brightheart stretched and blinked as she sat up. Faint sunbeams streamed in through small holes in the den ceiling. Brightheart could scent that the dawn patrol had left some time ago, but no other cat was awake. Her stomach grumbled, so she stood up to go and find a snack.

The camp was quiet. Brightheart rarely got up this early anymore, choosing to wait until Cloudtail had left and then following him out sometime afterward. But today there was no Cloudtail to wait for, and Brightheart padded along the perimeter of the clearing, savoring the crisp air against her pelt as well as the warmth of the sun. She meandered past the apprentices' den, poking her head in momentarily. Inside, Whitepaw was snuggled up against Birchpaw, her paws tucked in next to his. Brightheart couldn't hold back a soft smile at the sight. At least Whitepaw seemed to have her love life in order.

Brightheart smiled all the way to the fresh-kill pile. Picking a small shrew out for herself, she settled down in a slowly growing patch of sunlight to enjoy her free time. Eventually, her Clanmates began filtering out into the clearing and Brightheart finished off her meal to go join a border patrol.

The WindClan boundary was peaceful, and the patrol ran into no one. Brightheart breathed in deeply, tasting the fresh moor air on her tongue. It was too soon, it seemed, when they had to head back into the woods.

But when she reached camp, Brightheart walked into a much livelier scene. A small herd of energetic furballs rushed right her and swarmed around her paws, and Brightheart swept her tail in front of them to keep them from getting too far. "Hello, kits," she purred.

"Hi Brightheart!" Honeykit piped up. "We're going on a patrol to the lake. Want to come?"

Brightheart let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh no, I couldn't. But there'll be time for patrolling later! We should get you back to your mother. Besides, it's so sunny in camp right now, and if you leave you'll miss out! The woods are only shady. Come on." The kits were easily swayed, and so Brightheart bundled them back toward the nursery, pelt prickling with amusement.

Honeykit, Cinderkit, Poppykit and Molekit were Sorreltail's new litter, and Brightheart peeped her head into the nursery to see if their mother was there. She was; the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was lying in her nest, looking exhausted. She lifted her head as her kits bounded in.

"Oh, Brightheart, hi," she said, blinking. "I'm sorry if they were bothering you. They can be a pawful." Brightheart shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I haven't hung out with kits in a while, so it's nice to be around them. Do you want me to play with and keep an eye on them for a little bit? You look pretty tired."

The young queen flopped back into her nest. "You'd really do that for me? That would be wonderful, thank you, Brightheart. I just need a little more rest." She cast a fond glance over at her litter before letting her eyes fall shut. Brightheart watched her for half a second, thinking how strange it was that now Sorreltail, too, was a mother. It seemed like only yesterday she had been a kit herself, play-fighting with her littermates in their nest while their own mother tried to take a nap.

Brightheart turned to the four kits, now squeaking and tumbling over each other on the nursery floor. "Okay, kits, we're going to play a game while your mother gets some sleep, alright? Have you ever played hide the acorn before?" The kits sat up to listen, ears pricked and stubby tails standing upright as they shook their heads.

"Okay, well, here's how it goes," Brightheart said, leaning in close as if she were telling them a secret. "One of us will find a nice, big acorn, and then they'll find somewhere to hide it. The others have to go look for it once the hider is done!"

"So, it's like hide and scent. But with an acorn instead of another cat?" Cinderkit asked, pelt fluffing up in excitement. Brightheart nodded, purring.

"Yes! Exactly!"

Cinderkit looked pleased at the affirmation, and before Brightheart could stop her, she darted out into the clearing. "I'll find one!"

"Cinderkit!" Brightheart rushed out after her and snatched her up by the scruff to carry her back in. And then nearly ran right into Daisy.

 _This was going to be fun._ Brightheart shooed Cinderkit back inside before facing Daisy. Her claws dug into the ground, gouging the dirt, but Daisy didn't seem to notice. "You're back."

"Brightheart! I was just going to look for you. Can we talk? Real fast?"

Brightheart gave the other she-cat a wary look, not sure what was coming. "Um. Sure?"

Daisy blew out a relieved breath. "Okay, great. See, I know we never really got off on the right paw when I arrived in ThunderClan, but I just wanted to tell you why I left."

Brightheart wasn't quite sure what to say, so she opted to keep her mouth shut in case something mean came out. Daisy glanced around and her icy blue eyes flitted down to the ground, and Brightheart wondered what was making her so nervous. She was so oblivious and ready to speak her mind at every other time, it seemed.

But now, Daisy was avoiding her eyes and fluffing out her pelt as if she was trying to shake off some feeling.

"Daisy? What is it?"

Daisy sighed. "Look, Brightheart, I mostly left because I felt like my family was in danger after the badger attack and Berrykit's incident. But that's not all of it. I also left because I don't really have . . . friends, here in ThunderClan. Not like I do back at the stables, but anyway, I don't have anyone I'm close to who I can really talk to. Not like you have Cloudtail."

 _So that's what this is about._ Brightheart had been taken by surprise with the first part, but she'd been expecting it to all be tied together with Cloudtail.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she muttered, thinking of how her recent relations with Cloudtail had been.

"What?"

Brightheart gathered her courage. Now was her chance to finally say something, and although she'd expected to be spilling everything to Cloudtail instead, Daisy wasn't a bad second option. She was involved, too. "I think you're wrong. I think you _do_ have Cloudtail to talk to. You two seem to have grown pretty close since you got here, and you're clearly on better terms with him than I am, even though I'm his _mate._ Why bother leaving?"

"That's the other thing." _There's more?_ "Brightheart, I want to apologize. I probably should have started off with this, but whatever; I'm saying it now. Okay." Daisy took a deep breath.

"I know I've gotten in between you and Cloudtail since I've been here, by spending time with him and maybe getting a little too close to him. And that was a terrible thing for me to do, especially because once I'd realized I was doing it I didn't stop, not right away. I was just so jealous of you two, and the special bond you had, which is stupid, because why should I be? Cloudtail has been a good friend to me. But that's all he is, and all he's ever going to be: a friend. And I figured that I was being a horrible person so push you guys apart, so I left. I'll admit, I do like Cloudtail, in a way that's more than just friendly, but I am NOT going to let any of that grow further. I am NOT going to fight you for him and I am NOT going to be that cat who tears others apart just because she's selfish. And I know I wasted a lot of time where you two could've been together and happy and not sad and angry like I'm sure you are, and I'm really, really sorry. I don't ever expect you to want to be my friend, but I did want to come clean and say all this, and now I've said it. I'll stay away from your mate." The horseplace cat was practically gasping for air by the time she'd finished.

Brightheart had absolutely no idea of how to respond to what had happened. Daisy had apologized and said she'd leave Cloudtail alone. She'd explained herself better than Brightheart ever could have, and she felt her heart begin to ache for the other queen. Daisy could never have Cloudtail, and while Brightheart was in no way going to share him, she still felt bad when she saw the distress in Daisy's saddened gaze. Maybe she shouldn't let her get off the hook so easily, but at this point, Brightheart didn't want to push it any further if she was going to have to deal with it later. It wasn't entirely Daisy's fault.

"I . . . okay. Um. I don't really know where to start, but I accept your apology and I forgive you, Daisy. I agree that it was wrong of you, but I forgive you. And I want you to know that you should still be friends with him, if you want. You still like him, and while obviously I don't want you to push us apart again, I don't think you should avoid him entirely. You gotta have at least one friend here, right?"

Daisy nodded, and Brightheart noticed her attempting to hold back a sniffle.

"I still need to talk to Cloudtail about everything, because he can be a little thick-headed sometimes—" Daisy snorted softly at that "—but maybe we could start again. Have a do-over. How does that sound?"

Daisy nodded, shoulders lifting. "Okay."

Brightheart stood there for a moment, not knowing how to continue. "Well. Uh. Glad we could talk. See you around?"

Daisy dipped her head, the start of a smile forming on her muzzle. "See you around."

Brightheart sighed and exhaled deeply, the joy welling up inside of her slowing to halt. She still had one more thing to do.

* * *

After coaxing Daisy into entertaining the kits for Sorreltail, Brightheart left the den to look for Cloudtail. Out in the clearing, she spotted Leafpool talking to him over by the camp's entrance. Leafpool nodded in Brightheart's direction once, making the ginger-and-white she-cat wonder what exactly they were talking about. But before she could take a reasonable guess, Cloudtail bounded over to her.

"Hey, Brightheart! Want to join a hunting patrol with me and Rainwhisker and Thornclaw?"

Brightheart blinked, startled. "Uh, sure, okay." Cloudtail looked cheerful, but there was a more serious shadow in his azure eyes. Either way, Brightheart had decided that they were going to talk. _Now._

"Great." Cloudtail immediately turned and bounded into the forest, with Rainwhisker and her brother right on her heels, so Brightheart followed them out, stepping quickly to keep up. When they were deeper into the woods, Brightheart called out.

"Cloudtail, wait!"

The rest of the patrol paused, and Cloudtail gave her quizzical look. "Yeah?"

Brightheart cast a sideways glance at the other two toms. "Can we talk?" Thornclaw and Rainwhisker didn't seem to get the hint, so she turned to them and cleared her throat. " _Alone?_ "

Thornclaw jumped, then muttered, "Oh, right," before nudging Rainwhisker hard in the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go hunt." Brightheart watched them go, whiskers twitching in amusement. _Not very smooth, but at least Thornclaw got the cue._ Then she turned to Cloudtail, who was studying her with caution.

"Cloudtail, before you interrupt me, just let me say something. Let me get it all out before you say anything, okay?" Cloudtail opened his mouth, but after a heartbeat he closed it and nodded. Brightheart twitched her tail.

"Okay. So." Anxiety threatened to drag down her words, and Brightheart could practically feel her courage ebbing away, but she pushed onward. "Things have been weird between us, recently, ever since you found Daisy and brought her to ThunderClan. You've been hanging out with her quite a bit, while _we_ haven't had a real conversation in a moon. It just feels like you've been ignoring me. And I know that it's partly my fault, because I argued with you over stupid things and then I avoided you because I didn't want to argue anymore, and maybe I was a little _jealous_ of you and her, but now I want to fix things. I spoke with Daisy and we talked things out, but I need to talk to you about it too. You're my mate and to be honest, Cloudtail, and I miss what it was like before Daisy got between us. I miss _you._ " Unwelcome tears began to fill the she-cat's singular eye, and Brightheart fought to keep them from falling. "You can talk now."

Cloudtail was wide-eyed and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, as he tried to figure out what to say. "I didn't know you felt that way," he finally stuttered out. "I thought, you know, you wouldn't mind because we were just hanging out and I wanted to be her friend, and . . . what do you want me to say?"

Brightheart blew out an exasperated breath at herself, trying to get her emotions under control. "I don't know, maybe you could say sorry and I could say sorry and we could start over and forget we ever drifted apart. I'll go first, okay?"

Cloudtail nodded, still looking a little out of his element. "'Kay."

"I'm sorry, Cloudtail. I'm sorry that I overreacted and got jealous for no real reason. I should have trusted you. You're loyal, and I doubted that, and I'm sorry. And I want to be happy with you again."

"Um. Alright. I'm sorry that I hung out with Daisy and didn't make things clear with you. That was kind of dumb. And I'm sorry I stopped talking to you instead of trying to figure things out. Is that good?"

"It's good," Brightheart whispered, pressing her face into her mate's soft-furred shoulder. "It's good."

Cloudtail looked down at her and smiled before resting his muzzle on the top of her head. "I did miss you too, you know," he murmured. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm stubborn like that."

Brightheart purred. "Yeah, I know."

A few moments passed before Cloudtail gently pulled away. "We still have to hunt," he reminded her, and Brightheart nodded.

"Let's go find them," she said. Rainwhisker and Thornclaw couldn't have gotten that far. She watched Cloudtail turn away and start off into the woods, blue eyes glowing in a way she hadn't seen since they were young, light rippling on his pelt as he went.

"Race you!"

And as Cloudtail took off into the shadows, Brightheart ran after him, relishing the wind rushing through her fur. When she caught up, she felt like she would never stop smiling. Cloudtail was by Brightheart's side again, and at last the rift was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I know that was a long one, but I did say this was going to be the final chapter and I'm trying to at least keep my word on that. It's been almost two years, guys, since this got started, and even though that was my fault for being such a lazy dumbass it still feels really good to finish something. I did enjoy writing it, and I'm glad I persevered and completed it. Wow.**

 **Aside from that, THANK YOU to all the readers of this fic, even though it did drag on. And an even bigger thank you to those who left reviews and who consistently kept on reading. This is kind of a long, soppy ending author's note for just 13 chapters, but it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyway. Thanks y'all!**


End file.
